Finding Our Parents
by NUDGELOVER
Summary: I thought what if all the rest of the flock found their parents, would they turn about to be like Iggy's or Max's. Better story inside that what summary sounds like!
1. Chapter 1

Max Pov

Everything is so peaceful, relaxing and for me I hardly ever use those words. For those of you who don't know me I'm Max and I've been taking care of my flock since I was ten. The flock has 5 people other than me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Also our mutant talking dog, Total is with us also. We just got back from saving my mom( see book 5,) and me and Fang are together, finally(see book 3 and 4;) even though he kissed another girl(see book 2 and read the rest of them because I've written it once and I don't want to write it again.) Anyways, there was a huge lake near my mom's house so all of us bird-kids went to go swim in it. I was floating peacefully when someone yanked me under. If you guessed a pink elephant with white ears, you're wrong. If you guessed an emo bird-kid smirking at you, you were right.

"Fang!!!!!" I yelled.

He got me choking on water, and it was salt water for crying out loud. I started to plan my revenge; all I needed was pink dye, pink clothes, pink paint, and basically everything pink. Why pink you ask, well it's because that's his least favorite color. Before I could start my work, every single one of them pelted me with paintballs or ducked me under water. Now I needed to plan 5 revenges. Iggy, I needed to make out with Fang very, very loud. Nudge, I know, tape her mouth shut while she's sleeping, deprive her of shopping, and take most of her clothes away. Gazzy, this was a tough one, I could lock him in a closet with huge protection iron things so he couldn't break down the door and block all entry ways while chicken smells are wafting in with no bombs on him. Angel, well I could hide Celeste and take Total and fly him somewhere really far away and deprive her of shopping also. Fang I know will be the angriest out of all of them. Before I could start any of my evil, possibly deathly, schemes I was interrupted again with an explosion. I turned to probably see it was Gazzy or Iggy that had done it but I was wrong. They both had looks of horror on their faces. This told me that they didn't do it. But if they didn't do it, who did????


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abi pov

"Jessi you're such an idiot!" I yelled at her.

Guess what she did. She accidentally, sort of purposely set off a bomb near a lake you're right.

Of course, Jessi starts babbling away "Well it wasn't my fault you know we found this bomb like 20 miles away from suspect 6's house and...," I covered her mouth so she would stop talking. Jeez she talked too much.

This is our story for people who actually care about what happened to us

Jessi and I are currently FBI agents on a mission to find out who is Mr. Chiu's assistant who is basically destroying the world. So far we have 6 suspects; they are Ryan, a whitecoat that's a head of a department, Brigid, a scientist, Marian Jensen, head of the School in California, Anne head of another department in the School, Brian, a scientist that used to go to Antarctica for science trips, and Jeb, another whitecoat. That's not all about us, there used to be 6 of us other than me and Jessi. The 6 of us were Jessi, Sabina, Anisha, Chaney Melaney, and I. We each had special powers that we were born with and erupted from us when I turned 13. Jessi could tell which direction someone went and could find anyone's house if she wanted to. Sabina could make people feel whatever she wanted them to feel. Chaney could control fire and water if it is already there but she can't produce it yet. Melaney could control things on earth. Anisha could control air and make people feel like they want to belong unless they were emotionally upheld like Jessi and I were. I could see numbers like if I asked someone "How old are you?" I would know the answer immediately without them telling me it. Also this meant I could see how long ago something happened before or something that's going to happen. Distance I could also find for how far away people lived, and basically anything that uses numbers. In a way I was more powerful than anyone else. We were all split up; Jessi, Mel, Chaney, and I were FBI agents while Sabina and Anisha were evil. This hurt all 4 of us so much since out best friends was turned against us.

Anyways, we were going to check out suspect 6(A.K.A Jeb,) when Jessi sees a bomb. So what does she so with it, she needs to see how dangerous it is by setting it off and seeing what damage it does. She is very stupid at sometimes.

"Really Jessi we could have took it back to base and test it there," I said quietly to her.

Jessi on the other hand, keeps babbling away "Well we didn't know it was a bomb so we needed to test it out right away and it only cleared the forest a little bit so it didn't do any damage and Hey! What's That?" Jessi pointed out somewhat in the distance. She was right something was coming in the distance and suddenly I could hear the mind of a 14 year-old boy. No... It couldn't be; it just couldn't.

"Jessi we have to go now before they come!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Jessi started to say something but I cut her off. "We need to get out of here and back to Chaney and Mel, not time to explain, go, go, GO!!!!!!" I screamed at her, "Full speed."

Jessi looked at me inquisitively, but then relaxed she knew I would tell her later. I turned around once, thankfully, I hoped, they couldn't see us but I didn't know for sure. I could still hear a boy's thoughts and that me realize something. My device worked and my son was still alive from when Parker, his father and a person working for the white coats, took him away when he was 1 years-old. But Parker told me he was dead, that means, wait, my son is alive????????


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max pov

What was that explosion? Could it be Eraser's attacking? "Guys, let's go check it out, our holiday is over," I told the flock.

They all obeyed me which was a first for them. We flew pretty quickly to the explosion, but when we got there, 2 people with hoverboards were escaping really quickly and were really far away, the girl on the right reminded me of someone nut I didn't know who.

"Angel, what can you pick up from their thoughts," I asked her. She looked at me quite funnily and responded, "They're FBI agents and one is thinking how stupid the other one was for dropping the bomb so she could test it and they didn't know what type of bomb it was. The other one is wondering why they had to leave pretty quickly without even checking out suspect 6. I wonder who suspect 6 is…" Angel trailed off.

Sweetie, what it you're not telling me is, I asked in my mind. Nothing Max, but I want to follow them. I pondered whether to follow them or not when the voice chimed in.

"Max you need to go to Washington D.C."

"Why Washington D.C. Voice?"

Of course it doesn't respond. We probably needed to get going soon. "Guys," I said "We're not going to follow those 2 FBI agents; instead, we're going to Washington D.C. because the Voice says we need to."

"ZOMG, can we go like shopping there and can we go sight-seeing because we've never been to the Natural History Museum and hmmph…" Nudge was cut off by Iggy putting his hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, we might if we have time but I doubt it," I replied gently. "Let's go back to my mom's house and get our stuff."

So we flew off back to my mom's house. I told my mom and since Jeb was there, we told Jeb to.

Ella said "You have to go so soon, you guys just only came back, can't you stay a little longer."

I replied "If we get this done we will probably come home sooner."

"Well, alright I'll miss all of you guys," Ella replied sadly.

"Guys get your stuff packed and then we'll head out," I said in my leadership tone.

They all went to their rooms in my mom's house and I went to my own. Let's see, we need food for several days, clothes, and my Max Ride card. That was basically it. When I was nearly done someone knocked on my door real quietly.

"Come in," I said.

Fang came in and for once showed emotion on his face. That's really surprising to me since he never shows emotion.

I stopped what I was doing and asked "What's wrong?"

He just looked at me and quietly sighed and said "One FBI agent reminds me of someone, I don't know who."

I looked into his eyes and saw that there was a lot more to what he just told me. I asked him "Is there anything else that you're not telling me because I can see it in your eyes."

He didn't say anything but walked closet to me and I was against the wall. He leaned towards me until our lips met. This time I didn't run away like I have done in the past. Instead, I locked my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My brain had shorted out and I couldn't think straight. I pulled back much, much later to catch my breath because I had forgotten how to breathe again, I was so light headed that I fell into Fang's arms. When I recovered a minute or 2 later, I was on my bed with Fang's arms still around me and I was sitting on his lap. I jumped out of his arms, blushing, and Fang was smirking really huge.

"I'll leave you to your packing," Fang said smirking huge and left my room before I could say anything.

Grrrr, I'll never live that down. Once I was done I went to go check on the rest of the flock when I stopped completely surprised. Guess what I saw. If you said an all you can eat buffet you're wrong. If you said a certain pyro-guy making out with MY sister you're right.

"No way!" I muttered.

Suddenly I knew how to get my revenge on Iggy. I ran quickly and grabbed the video tape. When I came back, they were still making out furiously. Future blackmail right here. Once they stopped I had more than enough footage of them.

I ran quickly downstairs and yelled "Everyone, come downstairs with their packs!" and even my mom and Jeb came to. Ha, ha my revenge shall be perfect.

"Guys I need to show you a video on a new event that I just found a few minutes ago," I told them smiling evilly at Ella and Iggy.

Both of them went pale and Angel, being herself by reading my mind said "Really, no way, Ella you have to tell me all about it."

Ella and Iggy went out of the room right before I pressed play. Smart Choice, mom and Jeb will be plenty of angry. Once my "video" starts playing everyone's jaws drop open except Fang because he's just Fang. When the video is finished, mom is just too shocked and Jeb is beginning to turn red in his face.

"Umm… Fang and I will be outside," I said quickly seeing Jeb's anger grow.

I grabbed Fang's hand and pull him outside. Fang just looked at me with an amused expression in his eyes. Then his eyes become worried so I immediately start to panic.

"Fang what's wrong, did I do something?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"No Max, I-I…" Fang stuttered. Wow he never stutters so it must be really important. "Max I love you and if anything happens to us I will always love you no matter what," Fang continued on. I stare up into his eyes and I do something that I never have done before, I kissed him. I kissed him with the burning passion I had kept to myself for so long. Fang feeling the intensity of my kiss kissed me back fiercely that we both fell over.

"Sorry," Fang said smiling and since he rarely smiles, I smile too.

"It's never your fault for doing anything Fang and I…" I started to trail off, "I love you to Fang and I've realized that I've loved you ever since Ari nearly killed you, Fang you're my rock and I need you to keep me going." Fang looked at me in shock and I snuggled into his lap putting my arms around his neck. He got out of his shock and put his arms around my waist. I was stronger now for one reason only; I knew that Fang loved me for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jessi pov

There were so many questions swirling around in my head as we were heading back to base. Why did we have to leave so early? What did Abi see? Who were those people flying? How can they fly without hoverboards? Were they the avian experiments were heard about so much? Oh, well, Numbers, well Abi, will tell me later. We were flying over the base when I was brought back from my daydreams of Ramiz, but strangely Abi wasn't landing.

"Abi, um we're flying over the base in Washington D.C., I think we should land now," I told her. She wasn't even paying attention to me that was a first in a long time. "Abi," I said, she still wasn't paying attention to me. I flew near her and yelled in her ear, "Earth to Abi, we need to land." She jumped, startled by my presence. I knew something was wrong with my friend. "Abi what's wrong, we flew for three hours and you've been worried about something and you haven't told me why we left before checking out suspect 6 so what is wrong with you?" I yelled at her. Abi was paying attention to me know so I calmed down a little bit. "Jessi, we need to find Chaney and Mel so I can discuss it with all of you guys okay," she said quietly to me, "Both of them are at this base so let's go find them." I looked at her seeing that she was overcome by something. We found Chaney and Melaney taking a break sipping Starbucks Coffee.

"Hey guys, how did suspect 6 go," Chaney asked us.

I responded, "We didn't check him out yet because we had to leave early for some random reason and Abi hasn't told me yet so now she's going to tell us when we're all here which we are now so tell us!" I said with interest in my voice.

"Okay guys, this is going to sound really random to you, but remember how I was pregnant when I was 16 years old and gave birth to a boy," Abi told us. "Yeah," we all said.

"And that I made a device so I could hear his thought when he was at least a twenty mile radius from me," Abi continued on.

"Get to the point already, Numbers," Melaney said.

"Well when Jessi and I were back at the forest clearing and saw those people coming in the distance, my device worked for the first time and I could hear a 14 year old boy's thoughts," Abi continued quietly.

"Wait, so you're son is alive?" all three of us yelled at the same time.

"Yeah but that's not all, remember that Parker is a whitecoat ever since he was 16 and he took my son away, before he took him away, my son, well his real name is Nick, had wings born with him," Abi finished her statement.

"Wait so basically we're helping your son and you saw him back at the lake and you didn't even tell him, why?" I asked her.

"It's not the time to tell him, I know when we have to tell him and Jessi that's not all," Abi started to look worried at me.

"What do you mean that's not all, what is there more to tell?" I asked her inquiringly.

"Before I get to my breaking news, there are 6 bird kids with one dog/bird animal. My son calls himself Fang, another Iggy, another Max, and the 2 youngest ones and the dog I don't know their name yet, and Nudge," Abi continued on. "They have fought the School and Itex thousands of times there are experiments that are forced to work for the whitecoats called Erasers and Flyboys. Those experiments have nearly killed them several of times," Abi suddenly stopped.

"Abi go on," Chaney said.

"Well we're on the exact same side and there's something even more important to Jessi in this case right here," Abi started to grin. "Okay, Abi the suspense is killing me tell me what is it that you're keeping from me," I ask her whiningly. "Okay remember your daughter was supposedly killed when you gave birth to her and you were going to call her Monique Krystal," Abi stated hesitantly.

"Yeah, so what about that," Mel said quickly because she knew I wouldn't be able to answer.

"Well, Jessi I have some good and bad news for you. The good news is that…well that… your daughter Monique is alive. The doctors used the same thing on you just like they did to me so now she's an avian experiment to. She is also part of the flock that we just left several hours ago. They live in Arizona with Max's mom, Dr. Martinez, and with suspect 6," Abi finished watching for my reaction.

I couldn't even comprehend her words. The doctors lied to me? Monique didn't even think that I would remember her so I needed to go find her and tell her how sorry I am and that I had no idea.

"Abi, Chaney, Mel let's head out, I need to go find my daughter," I said boldly.

"No, not yet, it's not time to tell them, as soon as it's time I'll tell you immediately," Abi replied making me sit in my chair. Her logic made sense so I sat calmly down and said "Okay. But as soon as it's time."


	5. Chapter 5

Jessi Pov

I couldn't believe it, my daughter is alive. OMG, I started flipping out which I haven't done in a long time. I needed to tell Ramiz this I flew over to our cottage. It was a perfect piece out of a fairytale. I want our daughter to live in this house once while I'm still here to see her. OMG there is a pie truck in front of our house. I want my BLUEBERRY PIE, and I know how to get some.

"FBI agent here, please turn over your truck to me," I told the person inside the truck.

"Oh really, do I need to turn it over to you when I brought it for you in the first place," a familiar voice told me. Then he jumped out of the truck.

"Ramiz!!!!" I ran to him and jumped into his arms.

He swirled me around in a circle and set me down. Ramiz was a government official so he could get me any random thing I wanted. Last year, he got me 2 baby penguins. They were totally cute! Couple of months back he got me a book with the most commonly used random words in it. I mean who wouldn't love it. Now he got me a truck full of blueberry pie. PIE!!!!!!!!! But there was an important matter to get to first.

"Ramiz there's something that I found out from Abi today when we were going to suspect 6's house," I told him hesitantly because I could hardly believe it myself.

"Yeah, what did you find out from her, you learn a lot from her character," Ramiz told me with an amused expression in his eyes.

"Ramiz now is not the time for playing, this is serious, Ramiz...our daughter is alive," I bursted out crying into his arms.

"She's...she's alive, but how and why and what have they done to her," Ramiz sounded strangled.

"Abi said that the doctors use aminoscententis on me and when she was born, she was born with wings and we're helping them save the world, ironically for our mission," I said glad that Ramiz wasn't going overboard with his expressions and reactions.

"Do you know where they are, otherwise, I can locate them for you," Ramiz asked me with fear in his eyes.

"No it's okay, Abi knows where they live for most of the time when they're not being chased by the School's or Itex's experiments," I told him, realizing that they have seen us and think that someone is after them so we'll have to put out a huge search.

"Is there anything I could do to help," asked Ramiz.

"Set up a room for her like ordering things and that sort of stuff," I told him.

"Alright love, get some rest and eat as many pies as you want," he said and went inside.

OMG, I forgot that he brought me blueberry pies. I ran to the back of the truck and started stuffing pies into my face. Man oh man were they good. It was the best pies I ever had. I kept stuffing pies into my face until I felt sick. I went inside our cottage and lay down to take a nap. About 2 hours later, I woke up on a hoverboard.

"Huh, what...what happened?" I asked my voice still thick from sleep.

"It's alright Jessi, go back to sleep, we needed to leave again and Ramiz said you ate 35 blueberry pies so I figured you'd be under for a long time," Abi, I finally was awake enough to recognize her voice, said.

"Did the flock find us again?" I asked her, but I didn't hear her answer because I was dozing off until I finally fell back asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

Fang Pov

We left home as soon as Dr. Martinez and Jeb had the "talk" with Iggy and Ella. Ever since Max found out Dr. Martinez was her mother and Jeb was her father, they've had the "talk" with us too. Ha, they were in for it especially since they made out for a long time, according to the camera. But there was also some other surprising news we got from Dr. Martinez and Jeb.

"What???!!!" Max yelled

"Honey everything you heard was true, Jeb and I are getting married and we would all like all of you guys to be there," Dr. Martinez stated, "I'll be inviting some of my college friends too so please do not make a huge fuss out of it."

Max fell from shock so I had to catch her and make her sit up on the couch.

"When is the wedding?" Nudge asked.

"It's in about 6 weeks," Dr. Martinez told us.

"ZOMG, can we be like the bridesmaids and Max could be the maid of honor and Fang could be the best man and Gazzy the ring bearer and Angel the flower girl and...," Nudge started saying but then her mouth was covered by Iggy's hand. Thank you Iggy.

"That's probably what you guys have to do," Jeb replied.

Poor Max from all the things she has to put up with, this is going to impact hugely on her. But Max recovered quicker than I thought she would.

"Guys the sooner we leave, the more on time we'll be for the wedding," Max stated.

We all had our packs ready so well Max gave last minute hugs and then one by one we started to take off. I went last.

We flew for about 4 hours when the Nudge Channel started talking again. Oh boy, here we go again.

"Max, I'm hungry, can we go to Taco Bell ore Wendy's or McDonald's and get something to eat and can we rest for a little while to, I'm sort of getting tired and can we...," Nudge was stopped by Iggy's hand again.

"Sure Nudge, but we'll have to find an ATM first," Max replied.

Suddenly I had a huge brain explosion in the middle of nowhere and started seeing so many things. The clearest one was about a woman; wait o minute I know her from somewhere, but where? I tried to keep flying and act like there was nothing going on with me but I failed miserably.

Max turned around at that moment and probably seeing me going pale or something.

"Fang???!!!" she yelled at me.

I didn't remember anything after that because as soon as she screamed my name, I fell out of the sky. Great, just great.


	7. Chapter 7

Max Pov

I turned around just in time to see Fang falling out of the sky.

"Guys, help me," I yelled at them.

Iggy and I caught him mid way in the air and the rest of the flock went to find a resting spot for a while. We saw them in front of a cave just a few miles away from where we were.

We set him down softly inside the cave and I paced around waiting for him to wake up. The rest of the flock was waiting patiently too.

I broke the silence by saying "Angel, can you get into his mind and see what's bothering him."

Angel concentrated really hard on him and then in about 10 minutes later she said "It's exactly like those brain explosions you had back when we were in New York but these I guess last for about 3 minutes, he should be relieved soon."

That was a relief. Wait that means, could he be getting a voice just like I have.

"Yes, Max, Fang is going to get the same thing as you but someone else would be talking to him not me," the voice chimed in at that moment.

Oh great now he was going to be dropping out of the sky just like I was. Fantastic.

"Guys, Fang is going to get a voice just like mine but with someone else talking to him, not my voice," I told them since they were waiting anxiously.

"Does that mean we have to catch him more often out of the sky just like when you were getting your voice," Gazzy asked

"I'm afraid so, Gazzy, but while we're waiting for him, why don't you 4 go and get some food for us and I'll wait till Fang wakes up, here take my card," I responded and handing my card to Iggy.

"Thanks max, I'm totally starving, and maybe we should go to McDonalds or maybe Wendy's or maybe..." Nudge started saying but I cut her off.

"Meet me back here in about 2 hours and be careful," I told them

"Jeez Max, don't be so worried all the time relax and take a break with your Fang," Iggy told me before he and the others took off.

Grr...I had to get him for that comment. As soon as they left, Fang got up from his brain explosion. I looked at him until he said, "Jeez Max I'm fine, I didn't tell you but I have been getting these explosions in my sleep for about a week."

'A...a week, but why didn't you tell me?" I asked him

"I didn't want you to be concerned about me, I can take care of myself," Fang told me looking around for the rest of the flock.

"The others are getting food, I gave them my Max Ride card and have you heard a voice yet," I asked him quite interested about whose voice is going to be in his head but then something made sense to him right there.

"The FBI agent who escaped that bomb thing was in one of the attacks," Fang said with realization in his voice.

"Wait that FBI agent we saw and she reminded you of someone but who is she and why," I asked him with fear in my voice.

"I don't know, I don't know," Fang stated.


	8. Chapter 8

Fang Pov

We were waiting for the flock to come back when I heard someone say.

"Hello Fang."

I got to my feet as quickly as I can and did a 360-check but no one was there. Weird I thought I could have sworn I heard someone say something to me.

"You did I'm in your head," a females voice said to me.

"Great," I said out loud to no one in particular.

"Fang what's wrong," Max asked me. Right she didn't know about the new voice in my head.

"I have a voice like yours now but I know it's a female," I told her.

"You can tell it's a female's voice that means your voice is so much better than mine," Max said to me.

"Fang you need to go to the FBI base in Washington D.C.," my new voice told me.

That's why Max's voice told us to go to Washington D.C. But why, voice.

"There are people that are helping you guys to save the world, you need to know about them, especially 2 very important people," the voice said.

Wow, she gives us information, I wonder who she is. Max's voice brought me back to reality.

"So, you haven't answered my question yet, what did it say to you," Max asked with excitement in her voice.

"Well it told us to go to the FBI base in Washington D.C., and need to find and meet 2 important people so it can help us save the world," I told her.

She was really startled. "The FBI, are helping us save the world she said, "how come we don't know about this till now?"

"I don't know Max, but I guess from the urgency in her voice that we'd better get there soon," I told her.

She nodded, "Alright let's find the rest of the flock."

We took off, heading for the nearest McDonald's.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Max Pov

We flew until we saw the closest McDonald's. When we landed we saw the rest of the flock just about to take off.

"Guys, over here," I told them.

They all jumped except for Angel, for hearing my voice. I scared them without even meaning to, I'm just that good.

"Did you guys get us food," I asked.

Nudge just nodded, wait a second Nudge never just nodded. She would be usually babbling away. I look suspiciously at them. Maybe she's a clone.

"Nudge, what is wrong with you!" I yelled at her.

"Nudge's on a dare from us so she can't talk for seven hours, more than 5 words at a time," Angel told me.

I burst out laughing hysterically, "This will be impossible for her to do."

"Yeah we know so IF she does it we're going to give her each something special but we don't yet," Gazzy told me and Fang.

Fang and I started eating ravenously till we were done in about 4 minutes.

"Okay guys, we found out why we're heading to Washington D.C.," I stared to say, "Apparently we're going to head to and FBI base in which those FBI agents are helping us save the world.

"Wait how long have they've been helping us and what are they doing to help us," Iggy asked me.

"I don't know Iggy, that's all we know from Fang's voice," I stated wondering who she was.

"Can you tell who it is?" Gazzy asked Fang.

"All I know, it's a female," Fang stated in his usual way.

"Guys, up and away, we don't want to stand here, or we'll never make it to D.C. tonight," I stated and motioned Nudge to take off.

I took off last just to make sure Fang didn't have another brain explosion. Just about two hours later, I heard a buzzing noise behind me. I turned around to see about 75 flyboys headed toward us.

"Guys, flyboys are going to attack!" I yelled at them.

They turned around and got into fighting form. Dang, when the little kids looked like that, they looked so cute.

We fought them for about 6-10 minutes. Gazzy and Iggy dropped bombs on them. Angel controlled some of their minds to fight each other. Nudge used her attracting metal skills to smash them together. Fang and I just used the regular old punch, kick; fight method although Fang used his invisibility skills to sneak up on them. One flaw that the whitecoats or whoever was chasing us still had was that the bases of their spines were their Achilles Heel and that's basically where we aimed for at most.

After that was done (really they don't improve them that much," I checked everyone for major bruises, cuts and injuries. Gazzy and Angel had really minor cuts. Iggy had a huge but down his left leg but he wasn't losing blood. Fang and I had cuts all over so we were fine. Nudge looked fine but she was really pale.

"Nudge, are you all right," I asked with fear in my voice.

She just nodded; still, the bet was on for her.

I looked curiously at her and motioned for everyone to continue on with heading toward D.C. I went behind everyone else to keep an eye on Nudge. I was going slowly purposely to see how slow she went. In about a half an hour we were next to each other.

"Nudge don't lie to me, what is hurting you and don't try to act so grown-up about it. I am still here to take care of you," I told her, making my message for the day.

Nudge pondered this and opened her mouth to say something, but she started to lose altitude She was losing altitude really fast.

Crap.


	10. Chapter 10

Max Pov

No! What was wrong with Nudge? I flew downward as quickly as I could and scooped her up.

"Guys, land now! Iggy I'll need your help to see what's wrong with Nudge," I practically screamed at them.

We landed in the outskirts of Washington D.C. and Iggy used his sensitive touch to feel for anything.

"She has a lump on the back of her head so she has a concussion and I think she's internally bleeding,"

No, No! Not Nudge! Even though she's annoying sometimes she doesn't deserved to be killed. Well I really didn't want to go to a hospital, but then Nudge really needed it right now.

Then a young woman about 30 years old spots us and asks "Do you guys need any help?" She looks at Nudge and she quickly looks at Fang and pulls out her phone.

The lady said on the phone, "FBI agent Clashing Elements here, listen the 6 flock bird-kids involved in Abi's and Jessi's case are here. One of them has a concussion. Send people immediately, you know how pissed Abi will be since one of them is really hurt. Come now!"

She shuts here phone angrily and says, "Hello, my name is Chaney, FBI agent and our team is here to help you guys with your mission.

I nodded, awkwardness, like she knew we were coming. She continued on "well, I'll tell you a little bit more about myself and the rest of the team after the team gets here, and in return maybe, you don't have to, you'll answer some of our questions? Oh here comes the team now."

She was right, in a helicopter, Wow those things fly really fast. They took Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy on the helicopter and flew away.

"Since you guys are the oldest you can fly with me to the base. We'll get there after them," Chaney said and she hopped on her hoverboard and started flying.

Fang and I exchanged questioning looks and flew after her. About 10 minutes later, we got to the base. It looked like an ordinary building from the outside so Fang and I became really cautious.

Chaney explained to us, "This is really an underground secret base, the outside looks like that because we don't want any unwanted people coming here."

Fang and I still kept our cautiousness.

When she unlocked the door with her card and jumped. I literally mean it. She jumped. Maybe this was a trap.

"Don't worry Max, it's not a trap, you can trust Chaney," the voice chimed in.

Great, just great. I grabbed Fang's hand and we both jumped together. When we landed it was on a mattress.

"Whoa," I said because I could hardly believe the building was so huge and so many floors down.

Chaney came over to us and said "Guys Nudge is going to be fine, she's unconscious and will be that for several hours in the meantime, we want to ask you questions with the five of you all together, while we'll tell you about us and maybe even Abi and Jessi, if Abi lets me," she mumbled the last part to me.

I wonder who Abi is.

"Where's the rest of the flock," I asked her instead.

"In the mess hall, eating a ton of food. Boy you guys eat a lot," Chaney replied, "I'll take you guys to them."

She took us to the elevator and we went to level three where the mess hall was. I immediately saw the rest of the flock since they were the only ones there. They were scarfing down the food.

"Take as much food as you want, Fang, Max and if you have any questions, ask away," Chaney said.

Since Chaney took some food and started eating and the rest of the flock started eating without being poisoned, Fang and I took so much food and started scarfing it down. While we were eating for several minutes, another agent joins us named Melaney.

Once I was full, I started asking my questions, "Okay I know who you guys are but why are you helping us?"

"Well obviously we don't want control or destruction of the world by Itex, that's one reason. Another one is...," Chaney started to say.

Melaney suddenly said "Chaney, are you blocking your mind? Remember what Abi told us, the little one can read minds."

Wait how did they know Angel could read minds?

Chaney replied to Melaney, "Oh...crap, right, dang Abi's going to be so pissed at me."

"Wait, how do you know Angel can read minds and do you know all of our powers," I asked astonished, still while the rest of the flock tensed up.

"Ask Abi, with her powers she knows so many things along with Jessi. She's second in command for this base and for FBI," Chaney said

"Abi's powers are really unique so she's really helpful to the FBI and there are 6 of us with unique talents," Melaney said.

"Who are they?" Iggy asked.

"Well...its Mel, Abi, Jessi, umm... well... people named Anisha and Sabina, and me," Chaney said

"Who is Abi?" Fang asks the most important question.

Another FBI agent steps out of nowhere and says "I am."


	11. Chapter 11

Chaney Pov

Dang Abi was here all along. Crap, crap, crap! She's going to be so pissed at me.

She walked to us coolly and I saw Angel drop her mouth wide open. Wait, what does she know about Abi.

Abi said very sternly to me, "Chaney report on what happened to them."

I explained, "Well, one of them has a concussion. You know M... I mean Nudge and the rest of them are fine."

Abi said surprised and angry, "You mean you haven't gotten any information from them. Jeez, Chaney you make my job so much harder. All right have you explained my powers yet?"

"Um...I was waiting for you to see what to do," I replied ashamed

"Good you're becoming better Chaney. You explain and I'll start making a visual chart," Abi said to me.

Abi went off doing her own things as usual, while I started explaining.

"Abi will ask you any question to you guys related to any sorts of numbers and she'll know these answer immediately so you guys don't have to answer at all unless she tells you to," I told them.

Max's jaw dropped and for the first time Fang's face and shock on it. The rest of the flock looked scared and astonished.

"All right, I've made it now you put the information I tell you to," Abi said, "And you and I will have a talk tomorrow about them coming here."

"Alright, how old is each member in the flock, Max," Abi asked.

Max waited to see if she answered correctly, I guess.

"Max, Fang, and Iggy are 14, Nudge is 11, Gazzy is 8, and Angel is 7," Abi said.

I quickly put in the information. All of the flock was astonished.

'Al right, Iggy when is each flock member's birthdays," Abi asked next.

Iggy answered before she said anything, "We don't know when are really birthdays are; we make them up for ourselves."

"Well Max's is 3/10/1995, Fang's is 6/15/1995, Iggy's is 12/4/1995, Nudge's is 9/26/1998, Gazzy's is...well Gazzy's is in a week 10/15/2000, and Angel's is 5/21/2001," Abi said nonchalantly.

"What???!!!" they all yelled. I was surprised that they didn't know their own birthdays.

"Chaney, put it in," Abi instructed me. Oh right, yeah that was my job.

I quickly typed it in while Abi asked her next question.

"How long have you've known your mission Max?" Abi asked.

"7 months," Abi answered her own question while Max looked startled.

"How long have you've had a relationship with Max, Fang?" Abi asked next.

Uh oh, I knew Abi was going to be pissed sooner than I thought she would be. She hates when people have relationships when they're young because they often end in bad experiences. Abi was one of the worst cases. She was pregnant with Parker when she was 17 years old and Parker was 18. Parker forced her into their relationship. Abi didn't back out until it was too late and she was pregnant with her son. Parker was good until our evil science teacher, Mrs. Capolino told him about the School and Itex. Parker liked that idea about mutating humans so he pretended to like Abi because she already liked him. Parker tricked her into drinking something which should have made the baby get powers. Instead Abi got even more powers than when she was 13 and the explosion occurred when she was near the 6 of us. All 6 of us got each got different powers from the drink. Today we still have the powers and probably Abi's, Jessi's, and Sabina's children have their powers in a different way.

I was thinking about this whole thing while Abi was still asking her questions to them.

"Chaney, Chaney!!" Abi's voice brought me back to reality.

"Huh, what?" I replied.

"You're not putting anything in. What are you thinking about?" Abi asked me exasperated.

Right then Angel said, "So that's how you got your powers, Abi."

Abi went still. Oh no, I forgot to block my mind from Angel again. Oh god, I was in for it.

"Chaney, what were you thinking about," Abi asked me sternly.

Better to get it over with "You're past," I replied quietly.

"You realize what you've done???!!!" Abi said to me nearly in tears for the first time since she was 19, "She knows now and she'll probably tell the rest of the flock and I didn't want them to know until it was time and now was not the time Chaney!!!"

I ran quickly out of the room saying "I...um...I...," knowing that I had messed up her plan big time. Big time.


	12. Chapter 12

Abi Pov

Dang it. Why Chaney? Why? That was basically my whole past and why I became an FBI agent.

I looked at Angel letting my shield fall and saying in my head "Angel, please don't tell the flock about my past, Please," I asked her.

"Why not? How does it relate to the flock?" she sent the thought to my head.

"You will understand soon but now is not the time," I was practically begging her.

I saw her debating it. If she told the flock, I knew who would be killed if she told them now. The rest of the flock had confused expressions on their faces well except my son, Nick/Fang. He never wants to show emotion just like I don't want to.

Angel eyes widened and she whispered, "Someone will be killed?"

The rest of the flock went still and locked their eyes on mine.

I slowly nodded and said, "Please Angel, I know the future, I'm not telling you guy's about that now because your guy's fate depends on it, please Angel," I asked for the last time reaching my limit.

Angel said, "Alright I won't, but you will tell us later right?"

"I promise Angel," I said feeling weird about promising to a 7 year old.

'What are you guys talking about and who will get killed when?" Max asked me furious that she didn't know what we were talking about.

'I'm sorry Max, but I can't tell you until its time and now it's not the time," I stated, "Do you guys need anything, otherwise I could take you to my house now and Jessi's so you guys could sleep. We don't have any sleeping facilities here."

"Um...wouldn't be suspicious if your husbands have random children staying with you?" Iggy asked.

"Well...I'm not married and Jessi's husband, Ramiz, is on the case so it would be fine is that a yes or no?" directing my question to Max since she was flock leader.

"What about Nudge?" Max asked.

"She'll be awake in about an hour so she would be coming with us."

"Max, can we stay please with Abi and Jessi because they're really nice and they'll help us no matter what happens to us," Angel asks Max. That's a compliment for me in several years from children.

"I'm supposing this is to do with the unknown conversation?" Max asked.

"Not really, I mean, a part of it is and part of it is I've read most people's minds here and they seem to look up to Abi or Jessi for advice and will do anything to please them. Also they have top security at their houses," Angel told them. She is one freaky child.

I answered, "It's true, because we usually hide important documents there and no one would ever try looking there. It's a safe house." I shrugged y shoulders, "It's up to you, Max to decide."

Max hesitated and Angel gave her those puppy dog eyes that were so cute but I could resist them. "Alright fine, you guys decide which house to sleep in," Max said groaning.

"Before you decide I'd rather you meet Jessi first to make your guy's decisions so probably she will not be drugged on pies now so would you follow me," I stated to them.

"Who gets drugged on pies," Gazzy asked me.

"Well...if you ate 35 pies without throwing up, then you're probably drugged up and Jessi eats way too many pies for me to count so I usually tried to keep her away from the pies but Ramiz gave her a little too many. Usually whatever the person loves eating you can get them drugged up." I stated.

I looked at them seeing some sort of plan forming in Iggy's and Gazzy's eyes. I wonder what is.

"Max?" I told her.

"Yeah," she said.

"Is there some type of food you love and absolutely desire always?" I asked her to see if my hypothesis was right.

"Chocolate Chip Cookies," Fang answered.

"Oh well, Max you should watch out because in about 2 days Gazzy and Iggy will use that against you," I told them seeing the numbers form in my head again.

Max turned and faced the boys and said very severely, "You will pay if you get me drugged up."

We finally reached the room Jessi was in. I opened it and of course Jessi was babbling away to Chaney. That reminds me, I need to talk to Chaney about that.

"Um...Jessi, see you later," Chaney said and ran out of the door. I let her.

"How are you feeling Jessi?" I asked her.

"Fine who are they...wait I know who they are they are...wait oh right mind reader in the room. Anyways I'm Jessi and I love blueberry pies and OMG you have the cutest converses I've ever seen where did you get them?" Jessi asked Max.

Max looked startled and looked at Jessi strangely. Maybe Nudge talked this much too.

"I don't know, my mom got them for me," Max replied in a strange way. Even the flock was tensed up. Maybe something else is wrong.

"Is there something wrong you guys?" I asked them hoping my theory would be wrong.

Iggy answered, "Well...she reminds me of Nudge who talks a lot,"

Answer...what answer should I give them? I know. "Well she doesn't talk a lot; it's her randomness. She was born with it and sometimes it has proved to be useful and sometimes annoying," I told them.

"Jessi 4 of them will be staying at your house and 2 at mine," I instructed her.

She nodded evident that she couldn't talk too much in front of them.

"Well have you guys decided who will stay with Jessi?"

Max pondered for a moment and said, "Iggy, you, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy will stay with Jessi, and Fang and I will stay with Abi." She tapped his hand three times.

I wondered what that meant. Immediately the answer came to me. It was to stay on guard; we're not sure about these people yet.

Hmm...I wonder what we could do to gain their trust. Oh well, at least my son was with me for one night.

"I'll take you to Nudge, and we can get going," I told them and led them to the room next door.

She was awake. Max came to her bed and sat down next to her. I interpreted it as a family or flock moment.

"I'll wait in Jessi's room and come when you're ready to leave," I told them and I walked out back to Jessi's room.

They were a great group of kids but there was one problem. Would Angel betray her loved ones as Sabina did to us? I hoped not. That was a new worry on my mind as I headed to Jessi's room.


	13. Chapter 13

Max Pov

I was still suspicious of Abi and Jessi but Angel said we could trust them so I did. I guess, well they haven't poisoned us and they saved Nudge when we got to her room. She looked 100% better.

"Nudge, how are you?" I asked her as soon as Abi left the room and I heard her going into Jessi's room.

"So much better, they give us really good food and I met Jessi she's pretty cool and she sort of like me I mean that we both have taste for really cute clothes and those things," Nudge babbling off, "But she's so random I mean like half the things I didn't get."

"Like what?" Angel asked her curiously. I was all ears; this might have something to do with the still unknown conversation.

"Well she would mention Sabina and Anisha whoever they are and Ramiz and she kept mentioning the number 13 and the date 10/10/10. I wonder all that junk means…," Nudge trailed off saying.

Anisha and Sabina well they were the people Chaney and Melaney mentioned about. Ramiz was well Jessi's husband. 13, what could 13 mean? And then there is the date 10/10/10, what does that mean? Well good thing Iggy was there, since he was blind he could pretend to be confused and get some information for us. While Abi, Fang and I would see how hard it is to get information from her house.

Angel had recognition on her face so I guess those things were in Chaney's mind.

"Nudge all you alright to move," I asked her.

"100% better and can we get some food because I'm starving well they attached me to an IV drop," Nudge asked.

"Sure thing sweetie, Fang ask Abi for some food." I told him.

Fang nodded and headed toward where Abi and Jessi were.

"Okay Nudge, you'll be going with Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy to Jessi's house. See what you can find from their computers when they go to bed. Fang and I will search Abi's house to find any information," I told them.

"That won't be all you 2 would be doing," Iggy stated with a duh expression on his face.

My cheeks turned red, "No, you sick pervert."

At that moment Fang returned with Abi. She said, "Nudge, Jessi and Ramiz have a whole lot of food at home, you have no idea how much they need to satisfy Jessi's random needs so could you wait till we get to Jessi's house or do you need it immediately?"

"I can wait, depending on how far away the place is?" Nudge said.

"About 2 miles from here so is that a wait or a, can't wait," Abi asked to Nudge.

"I can wait, are we leaving now because these doctor rooms are scaring me right now," Nudge said.

I'm glad she brought that up. I was being nice and not saying anything. Two of my worst places were in doctor's rooms and dog crates. I can never walk by a pet store again.

"We're leaving now. We have 1 car but it's an 8 seated so we'll manage," Abi said.

We got Jessi out of her room who was talking about blueberry pie again. I wonder how Abi can stand that. I couldn't stand it even for a minute. She is worse than Nudge.

"Jessi, the flock is getting annoyed with your jabber so shut your lid and wait till later," Abi said just like she read my mind.

"Angel," I asked in my head.

"Yeah Max," she thought to me.

"Can Abi read minds," I asked her, again in mind.

"No, but she has some powers that she's hiding from us so ask her about it," Angel thought to me, "She'll be glad to answer questions, especially Fang's but I don't know why."

Dang it. I'll have to make Fang talkative to Abi so she'll answer his questions with 100% accuracy.

We got to the car and we all piled in, Abi and Jessi in the front, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy in the next row, and Nudge, Fang, and I in the back. We got there pretty quickly. It was a really cute house just out of a fairytale. Nudge and Angel apparently liked it since they kept oohing and ahhing at it. Iggy could actually see it because it was white and he liked it too. It was a welcoming home and I felt that they would be safe there. Jessi and the rest of the flock got out except for Fang and I. I trusted Jessi since really she was a pretty sweet girl from what I saw from her. I was a bit suspicious of Abi because she always kept to herself and was second in charge head of FBI. I definitely needed to find out some of her secrets and that is a promise I will do before I leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Jessi Pov

OMG, my daughter is staying with me for once in our cottage. Just like a dream come true. I was in charge of Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. Abi left me very important instructions and I don't know why but she said to follow them out

They will try to get into your office, leave it purposely open and stay there to see what they did

The mind reader is going to be with you so block your minds all the time and make sure Ramiz does this to

Do not blabber too much otherwise they'll get suspicious of you.

Give them any information they want except your past, my past and about our children

That was a pretty long list for me and so far I was doing well.

"Okay guys so I'll get something for Nudge to eat and then I'll show you your rooms. Why don't you talk to Ramiz," I told them.

"Ramiz!" I yelled; he was probably on the internet on facebook again.

"What dear?" he replied.

"The flock, well part of the flock is here and so make yourself be useful so get your but down here," I yelled back to him.

Ramiz came down as quickly as he could and showed him the paper with Abi's instructions on it. He nodded so slightly that I would guess hardly anyone would know he was nodding.

"Okay guys, this is Ramiz, he's a government official so you could talk to him about whatever you want and he'll probably answer you since you guys are the most known by the government," they nodded.

"Come on Nudge, I'll get you some food," I told her.

Ramiz had a questioning look on his face and I knew what that meant. He was asking if Nudge was our daughter. I nodded without looking at him so it would look like I was thinking about something else but Ramiz understood. He started up a random conversation about things about Itex and how it was created. Good Abi would like that.

I walked into the kitchen and Nudge followed me. She was the perfect thing of my world.

"So, Nudge, what would you like? We have really random things so you could have your pick or otherwise we could order 5 boxes of pizza for you," I asked her not really sure what she liked.

"It's okay, what do you have here?" Nudge asked me.

"Tons of things, blueberry pie, pumpkin pudding, meat loaf, burritos, nachos and cheese, whole bunch of Mexican food, lot of Italian food," I told her.

"Can I eat Italian food because I've never been to Italy, so I don't know what Italy food is like and Dr. Martinez makes us Mexican food all the time and Jeb made us like food they serve in France, that was really good," Nudge said.

Wait she just said Jeb, does she mean suspect 6. How do they know suspect 6?

I prepared the Italian food looking nonchalant and saying, "Who's Dr. Martinez and Jeb? Sorry, Abi never told me anything about those 2 and I'm curious." I hoped that didn't sound weird.

Nudge didn't think it was weird. She responded, "Well Dr. Martinez is Max's mom and Jeb is Max's dad, they are not married but they will be married in 6 weeks time. We don't trust Jeb a lot since he betrayed us so he could help Max with her mission of saving the world and…," Nudge stopped abruptly. Why did she stop? Angel, of course she would be watching my questions and Nudge's responses.

I looked like I really wasn't paying attention to Nudge, and more on her dinner. It was finally ready.

"Here you go Nudge. I hope you don't think I'm a bad cook," I told her worried that my cooking skills wouldn't be her standard. To my surprise she started eating it really fast.

"This is amazing Jessi, I officially love Italian food," Nudge exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it," I replied to her, biting my lip back to ask her more questions about her personality.

When she was finished we joined the rest of them in the family room.

"Alright guys, I shall show you where your rooms are and you have new clothes by the way, Melaney bought it for you guys," I told them.

They nodded; they seemed so tensed up I wanted them to relax and have fun.

I showed where each person's room was. Iggy's was all white so he could see what actually was in it. He loved it from his expression. Gazzy's room was blue and black with Star Wars on the ceiling. He loved it too. Angel's room was pink and purple with butterflies on the walls. She jumped up and down when she saw the stuffed animals in it. She obviously loved it. Jeez how did Ramiz manage to get this all done in like 6 hours. I don't know.

Finally Nudge's room. I really hoped she liked it. I wonder what Ramiz did to it.

When we opened the door it was totally purple with a lot of poster with famous movie stars on it.

"ZOMG, it's…it's…its totally amazing and super cool and what is…OMG you guys got me an I-pod. Thank you so much Jessi and Ramiz!" She yelled hugging me. Wait Ramiz got her and I-pod wait what type and how in the world. He got her an I-touch What???!!!

I heard exclaims from the other rooms; Ramiz probably got them I-touches too.

Angel ran to me and thanked me like a bazillion times and Gazzy did too. Iggy said thank softly since it was white and he could see it. I could tell that they were really excited now.

"Do you guys want to take showers right now? You can take those 2 at a time since we have 2." I told them. They all nodded.

"Me first, me first," Angel and Nudge both yelled.

"Is that alright with you boys if they go first?" I asked knowing the obvious answer.

"Duh, it's fine," Iggy responded.

"You guys go play videogames with Ramiz, I'll have to put things in my office," I told them.

They all tensed up, I knew that they were going slowly downstairs on purpose to see where my office was. I undid the lock and stepped inside quickly. I bet Abi would be pleased on the work I've done. I started to put the paper in my hand away when I got this awful headache I always get.

Paper, paper, need paper. Usually during my brain attack I would draw something. I guess this is how I see the future.

It hit me fully and I started sketching out something. This one was longer than I thought it was since my hand hurt after my brain attack finished. This time it was a series of pictures, not just one. I examined them and felt my heart go cold. No, no this couldn't happen to Abi and Fang, it just couldn't. I knew I had to stop this from happening no matter what.


	15. Chapter 15

Max Pov

We were driving to Abi house. Fang and I were pretty quite on the way to her house. We weren't asking questions, threatening for answers. I felt that we are becoming to like her.

When we finally came to her house, it was nothing like I ever expected it to be. It was totally white and black and gold. Those colors looked really good together. It was so huge that I wondered how it stayed so inconspicuous.

"Hey Abi," I said to her.

"Yeah, what is it Max?" she asked me.

"How does this house stay inconspicuous?" I asked her back.

"Oh no, only you guys can see it, whoever knows about the work I do is able to see the complexity of it, whoever doesn't know, it looks like an ordinary house to them," Abi replied.

That is so cool maybe it would be harder to find out her secrets.

We stepped inside the house. Whoa, it was really huge. There was like 3 levels in the house and it had an elevator. Even Fang looked impressed.

There was a question in my mind that was quite the obvious, "How come you have less people staying with you and Jessi has more?"

"Well really, I only had 2 rooms ready at the moment and Jessi had 4 because Ramiz got the rooms ready because Jessi ordered him to," Abi replied. "Come on I'll show you your rooms."

We walked to the elevator and she hit level 2. Omg this elevator was amazing and it had a picture with 6 people standing together inside of it. I wonder who they are.

When we reached level 2, it was like a bird- kid paradise. Really the ceiling was huge and you could fly around in here. There were games when you go on that board and you fly in the air. I think that's pretty cool. Anyways she showed Fang his room first.

"I hope you like it and Melaney got you guys some new clothes," Abi said hopefully.

We walked in the room and it was totally black, like as black as night. It was pretty cool how the lights would like bright up the darkness. Fang obviously loved it because guess what people? He showed happiness on his face. You heard me right people. He showed happiness like a full blown smile. That meant he totally loved it.

"Do you like it Fang," Abi asked with fear in her voice. God didn't she know Fang never showed emotion on his face. Then again, Abi doesn't either. I wonder how much more they have in common.

There was a lot they had in common actually. They both and black hair, the same type of eyes, the same type of death glare, never likes to show emotion, and never talks too much at a time. Hmm…I wonder if they are related.

Before I could ask my question, Fang said, "Thanks so much, don't put too much effort in to wear you out, okay."

Wow, that was a lot for Fang to say at a time. I still needed to tell him about my other part of the plan.

Abi lead us to where I would be staying. Holy [insert swear word of your choice.] This was like totally perfect. So you are wondering why it is perfect. Well obviously it is black and blue. Those are the 2 most pretties colors ever and all the furniture is purple so it sticks out. It looked amazing. I spotted something on the table. It was an I-touch. Abi was going way too far for us.

"Thank you so much, Abi, like Fang said, don't overstress yourself out to get our needs, okay?" I told her.

She nodded absentmindedly. "You two could take showers while I have to talk to Jessi and see how the rest of the flock likes it, I'll be in my office," and with that she left.

I peeked out of my room to see where her office was. It was right after my room so it wouldn't be hard. Abi grabbed her phone and started asking Jessi questions about how the flock was. I guess they really did care about us.

I took a shower. It felt good to be relaxed for a while.

When I came out of my room, Fang was waiting for me there.

"So we have to sneak into her office tonight and you have to become talkative, Fang because she'll answer your questions with 100% accuracy, that's what Angel, told me," I told Fang.

"Fine, if I'll be talkative, but you'll owe me something," Fang said playing with me.

"Oh really, and what would that certain thing be?" I asked him in a playful tone.

Fang leaned into me and kissed me. We haven't kissed in days and really he was taking all the stress out of me. I just love how Fang can do that.

I

We kind of forgot that Abi could walk out of her office and see us making out. So when Abi cleared her throat, we both pulled away from each other.

She said, "I'll be downstairs if you need me," and with that she quickly walked away.

We were both embarrassed about that. I finally broke the silence.

"Do you want to go down to see what else is here in this house?" I asked Fang.

He nodded and we down the elevator. Abi had a pretty cool house. She had a game room, a big kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a family room, a T.V. room, and like 7 bedrooms, including the guest one. I wonder why Abi wasn't married.

We found Abi in the kitchen humming a song to herself. It sounded like that song by Taylor Swift. It was like, Tear Drops on my Guitar, or something like that.

"Hey Abi, can we ask you some questions?" I asked her.

"Sure why not, what do you want to know?" Abi asked both of us.

"How are you helping us by saving the world," Fang asked, actually listening to my plan.

"Well, whoever is Mr. Chiu's assistant is basically controlling Mr. Chiu so once we know who he/she is, and then you guys can go and stop that person. If you stop that person then you almost have saved the world," Abi replied, sipping her tea.

So if we stop that person it is what I was destined to do. Well, it would make my life much easier.

"Why do you have such and big house and how come you aren't married?" I asked her.

She seemed startled by my question but she answered anyways, "Well usually I'm the one who has to shelter most of the people hear and at certain times when things are too tense for the FBI, they come and stay at my house to hide."

"Well I'm not married because…" Abi started to say but cut off by the doorbell. Who would be ringing at this time of day?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Abi Pov

Who could be visiting me now, probably Melaney or someone to drop off more things?

"I'll get the door, it's probably an FBI agent," I told Max and Fang.

I answered the door. No, why was he coming now.

Yes it was the one, the only, Jared, head of FBI.

I was in total shock when I saw him but I regained my speech, "Jared what are you doing here?"

He responded, "I heard the part of the flock was here so I wanted to meet them." He sounded nervous. In my whole life of knowing Jared, he never sounded nervous. Why?

"Jared, is there anything you want to tell me?" I asked him suspiciously, I mean if you know a person inside out and they sound nervous, you need to know what's wrong.

"Abi, it's nothing, let's just go to the flock," Jared said trying to avoid this conversation.

I gave him a look that said we will talk about this later.

We went into the kitchen where Max and Fang were whispering to each other. I wonder what that was all about. They looked up at us when we came into the room.

"Guys, this is Jared Hopper, he's in charge of the FBI, and above my position," I muttered the last part annoyed because he always did what I wanted and I wasn't in charge. How does that work out?

"Wait Abi you are second in charge of FBI," Max asked me, obviously hearing my last statement.

"Yes, yes I am Max," I told her sounding embarrassed and annoyed at the same time.

"Anyways, Jared, this is Max and Fang, guys this is Jared," I introduced them formally.

Jared shook hands with Max and Fang. I waited seeing if Jared had any more questions for them. Apparently he only had a couple. They were the exact same ones I asked them like how long they have been on their own and so on and so forth. My mind was wandering since I found this conversation repetitious. I didn't realize that Jared was talking to me until he was.

"Abi could you go out for a minute, I want to ask them some questions about things you can't be here for," Jared said sounding nervous again.

Hmmm…this technically was my house so I could whatever I wanted in it, but I decided in Jared's favor.

"Alright, I will, but no questions about you know what?" I told him knowing that he would understand that Fang didn't know who is mother was yet.

"Yeah, it's not about that it's about something else," Jared told me sounding nervous again.

I walked out still suspicious about him. Something was up; I could tell. I would get it out of him no matter what.


	17. Chapter 17

Jared Pov

I was waiting for Abi to go out of the room. I really needed to find some things about her. I just found out recently from Melaney that she's my soul mate. I've wanted to go out with and marry her ever since we were freshman but Parker stole her heart from me. She regretted the mistake to this day and knew about how I loved her. Either she wants to go out with me or too ashamed to even start another relationship. Her son is the best way to get answers.

As soon as she went out, I started asking my questions, "So what do you think about Abi so far?"

The girl, Max replied, "First answer few of our questions first and then we will do yours."

I was kind of expecting this since I heard about Chaney's conversation about them. "Okay what do you want to know," I asked them.

"How come this is the only FBI base that is helping us?" Max said.

I could answer part of that question, "Some of your parents betrayed Abi and Jessi, and they sworn that they will help you no matter what since some of your parents, not all, made your life like hell."

Both of them exchanged glances and nodding the boy, Abi's son, asked the next question, "Do you know our parents."

"Some, not all, Abi knows them all," I replied.

"Then whose parents do you know," Max asked. I was in a dangerous situation.

"The people's parents I don't know is yours Max and Iggy's," I told them.

"What are their names," the boy, Fang asked.

"Look, Abi wants me to keep some things a secret from you guys until she says so because this affects the future and your mission Max, I'm really sorry I can't tell you but I have to play by Abi's rules," I told them.

Fang stared at me strangely and Max cleared her throat and said, "How come Abi is second-in-command but you let her do whatever she wants?"

Jared, you can tell them, that's the whole reason you came, "I'm in love with her ever since we've gotten out of high school together, she is much better emotionally than 14 years ago when her life turned upside down and I've been waiting for her to come and tell me but so far not yet," I stated.

They both pondered my words. What had I said that made them think this much?

"Is this the reason why you came here," Fang asked me.

"Partially, and some of it is because Jessi sent me some information for her," I told them remembering about the drawings in my pocket.

Max nodded and she didn't say anything, that probably meant that I could ask my questions to them.

"What do you think of Abi, in general," I said.

Max answered, "She's sweet but she hides a whole part of her life from us." Fang nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know, she's had the hardest time out of all of us getting out of the past," I said, "Anyways, do you think you guys could help me to see that she truly loves me because Melaney says that we are soul mates from her power."

"What power?" asked Fang.

"She can read who your soul mate in each person is," I replied.

Their eyes both widened. I'm wondering if they are…

"We'll help you," Max replied.

Yes, victory.


	18. Chapter 18

Abi Pov

What was Jared doing in the kitchen asking them questions? See, usually I disrespect people's wishes in my house if they are in my house the only exception is Jared and Fang. Fang well because he's my son. Jared, I really don't know why I respect Jared. Maybe, it's because he usually does what I want him to do. I really don't know.

When they finally came out both Max and Fang were smiling, what did Jared tell them?

"Hey Abi, can I talk to you alone?" Max asked me.

"Sure…I guess," really scared and uncertain, what did Jared tell them?

We both went to my bedroom, while Jared and Fang stayed downstairs. I was getting edgier by the minute.

When I closed the door, my curiosity burned out to her.

"What did Jared tell you?" I asked her.

"First you have to tell me about Jared and what's your relationship with him?" she told me. Where was she going with this?

I decided to answer her, "Well Jared's a really kind person, to me only, and usually does what I want to change for the FBI, and Jared's my boss, you know that." Ugh…hate too many words.

Max took that in and pondered for a moment. "So it's not a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship because you 2 act so close, it reminds me of how me and Fang got started," Max stated.

Wait Fang and Max started out really close like best friends. I needed to hear more of this.

'So how did you and Fang get together?" I asked her.

"It's a totally long story," Max replied.

"We have a lot of time," I said.

Then she began to tell me.


	19. Chapter 19

Max Pov

So far so good with convincing her to fall in love with Jared; Fang's and mine relationship beginning might some this thing up.

I began my story, "About 9 months ago Fang and I weren't dating; we were best friends. He was always my right-winged man and was there whenever I needed him. The first time we actually kissed was 8 months ago, but that was on accident. I thought Fang was dying and I just did it on impulse since he was bleeding everywhere. 6 months ago, Fang and I kissed for the first time in this cave on our way to see my mom, but I didn't know she was my mom at that time. He is the one who actually kissed me and I ran away because I had emotions I had never felt before. The next time we kissed, it was right before we went to Antarctica on this beach. He tricked me with his words to go there when we both couldn't sleep. Fang kissed me on the dock, but I ran away again."

Abi interrupted me by saying, "How many times did you run away?"

I replied, "Only those 2 times. The next time we kissed, it was in some part of Utah near the Day and Night School is. That was the time I started to realize I loved him. The next time we kissed which we were in Hawaii rescuing my mom, I told him I loved him and that was what he was waiting to hear from me. The time after that was when I was going to save Angel underwater since we were in a sub. That time I realized that he was perfect for me and no one else would be."

Abi was pondering this; I wonder if she'll choose Jared after hearing this.

"Thanks for telling me this Max," Abi she finally responded after what it felt like a gazillion years.

"No problem," I replied. IS she going to choose him?

We came out of her bedroom. My part of the plan was done. Jared will talk to her about something else and then Fang will talk to her. Jared then will finally talk to her about his feelings for her. Fang and I need to make sure he does that since he is scared about what Abi will think about him. This was going to be a long night.

Thankfully my part was done so I was "going to go to sleep." Really while Jared and Abi are talking, Fang and I will check out her office.

This will be an interesting night too.


	20. Chapter 20

Nudge Pov

All four of us were having a great time and Jessi's and Ramiz's place. I mean come on who does not like _Return to Halloween Town_.

Angel and I were watching a movie with Jessi while the Iggy and Gazzy were playing videogames with Ramiz. This is exactly like the house I want with the people for parents I want. If I had to choose my mom and dad, it would be them.

We had gotten pretty solid information about Itex from Ramiz is what I heard from the others. Mr. Chiu started Itex while his ex-wife, Marian Jensen started The School. Those 2 were working together until they got a divorce. The most astonishing news is that Mr. Chiu remarried and remarried Brigid! She is 21 years old and flirted with Fang. Gross! Basically this means, Brigid's a spy inside of CSM.

We still needed to check out Jessi's office for more information. Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel tried but all of them were caught by either Jessi or Ramiz. They lied by saying that they were going to the bathroom or wherever. It was my turn to try and I'll probably be unsuccessful.

I thought of a normal excuse to say to Jessi, "I'm going to the bathroom. Be back in about 10 minutes. My mouth hurts too so I'm going to check it."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?" Jessi asked me.

"Positive, we heal fast and I just want to see what is hurting inside my mouth. It's probably a tooth," I replied and headed out of the room.

No one was around when I neared Jessi's office so I tried to open it. It was already unlocked. I tensed up waiting to see if it was a trap. Then I remembered that Jessi unlocked it today to keep something inside it.

Jessi's office was too neat for anyone. It was in perfect order and nothing was out of place. Nothing suspicious was out.

Oh well, I thought to myself, best to start with the computer.

I walked over to the computer to see if I needed to hack in. Turns out the computer was already logged in. That's funny; I thought to myself, Jessi just came in here to put something in here.

Eventually I let that thought slide and started hacking into her documents. I froze when I saw 2 valuable files. It was a file that had suspects for this recent case and a file on our parentage. I badly wanted to find out who my parents were but Max wants the other information first, probably.

I checked out the file. There were 6 documents there. The numbers were each suspect numbers. I started reading them.

In the next 10 minutes I understood more than I did before.

Suspect #1, Ryan, was a whitecoat who was second-in-command of The School, underneath Marian Jensen. He was innocent because Marian Jensen killed him for not doing his work and trying to save us.

Suspect #2 was about Brigid and what Ramiz told us. The only thing we didn't know about her is that she's the best tracker in the whole world. That's bad. Really bad.

The third report was about Marian Jensen head of The School. Information that we found out from Ramiz was also in there. The only thing that was new is that the School refuses to have contact with Itex. She was out.

The next suspect document was about Anne? Wait, she might be the betrayer.

It turns out that Anne is a betrayer to another FBI base, and that she wants to take over the world. Interesting.

The next document was about Brian, the guy who betrayed us on the Wendy K. He also was helping the Uber-Director. Technically he's out since he died in jail a few weeks ago. I was about to click o the last document when something caught my eye, a wedding invitation. I gingerly picked it up and saw who was getting married, Jeb and Dr. Martinez.

Jessi knew Dr. Martinez? How?

I was about to check the contents of the letter that came with it when Angel told me in my head, "Quick, Jessi's going out of the room, get out of her office."

I made the computer return to its original screen and ran out of there. I slowed down my pace as I reached the T.V. room.

Jessi looked at me and said, "I'm going to get some popcorn since we ran out here. I'll be back." With that she left the room.

Angel asked me as soon as Jessi went out, "What did you find?"

I let my memories come back on what I learned in there. Angel gasped.

"We need to find out about our parents. Abi and Jessi must know who they are and where they live. We can trick them into telling us at the wedding," Angel stated.

'We could, but how? Their minds shields are always up and Jessi can't say anything without Abi's permission. Remember what happened to Chaney? She was in so much trouble of just thinking whatever it was. What was that you guys were talking about? Anyways, we could try but it'll be unsuccessful. Abi will tell us when she's ready I guess," I told her.

Angel pondered my words for a moment and then smiled, "I have a plan but we'll need Fang's help."

"What is it?" I asked her excitedly because if he could convince anyone it'll probably be the most toughest to convince, in this case was Abi.

Angel told me the plan in my head and I must say; it's quite excellent.


	21. Chapter 21

Abi pov

As soon as Max led me out of my bedroom, Jared took me right back in there. I was getting more and more suspicious about them each minute.

I started talking, "What's going on Jared?"

He looked at me, sighed and said, "Jessi saw the future some time back today and she wanted to give you what she drew this time." With that he made 4 pieces of paper appear out of thin air.

I looked questioningly at him till he said, "I can transport things with my mind."

Since when did Jared have that power? That was beyond me. I started examining the drawings carefully.

The first one was at a field with people from our side and Anisha's side facing each other. Anisha and I were dueling each other.

The second one was Max stopping the apolycapse from happening. All of the flock was there helping her. The strange part of this one is that it was right on top of the main I.T.E.X's headquarters.

The third one was everyone from both sides again but this time, I killed Anisha and Parker. The prophecy that was made when we got our powers stated that at least 5 people have to be on one side in order to kill another person from the original side. Hmmm…

I was pondering this picture for a long time till Jared interrupted my thinking and said, "The last one will affect you the worst so I don't want you to look at it."

So of course I look at it. I froze and dropped the picture. I t slowly drifted to the floor while the meaning of it was coming to me.

No, it couldn't be.

"No!" I yelled, crying hysterically now. The picture was of my son, Fang, getting killed by every single company against us. The thing that stopped him was the creation of the perfect other half, Dylan.

"How…how could this be?" I asked Jared still crying softly.

He pulled me softly into his arms and let me cry myself out before he answered my question. "I don't know Abi but I do know that at any cost I will try to stop this from happening. I promise you that," Jared said soothing me till my tears were gone.

I haven't cried this much since Fang was taken away from me. I felt so embarrassed. As soon as I knew I could control myself, I stopped crying and got up from my position and went to look outside the window.

Jared came up behind me and pulled me closer to him and hugged me around the waist. He told me, "I will not let Fang die first, Abi, I promise you."

I nodded. I couldn't help my tears anymore so I started crying into Jared's shoulder softly. He let me be trying to calm me down. And I must say he was pretty good at that.

When I was completely done, Jared got stiff again and said, "I probably better leave."

"No," I said without thinking, what was wrong with me? I was like in a Jared trance. "I mean could you stay for the night, I probably will start breaking down crying again and I probably can't tell the kids why I am crying," I practically was begging him.

He smiled to himself. Was he planning to stay all along? "I will stay tonight, Abi," he started saying, "But tonight only and then I have to go get reports from everyone else tomorrow night." Then he got stiff again. What was up with him?

"Jared, are you alright? Is there something you want to tell me?" I hinted him from our discussion that hasn't happened yet.

"No, not right now, maybe later," Jared said nervously. What is up with him?

"Jared I will not let you leave this room until you tell me what's bothering you," I told him, "And I will stop you if you try to leave."

Jared hesitated trying to make a decision in his head. I waited patiently tapping my foot each second.

About thousands so seconds later he said, "Alright, but one condition."

"What?" I asked him, it is hard to think what he would require from me.

"Don't run away no matter what," Jared stated shortly.

I sat down on my bed thinking on what he meant till he closed the space between us and kissed me softly.


	22. Chapter 22

Jared pov

I knew what Abi was asking me what was on my mind but she didn't know how huge it was. While I was debating in my head, Abi kept tapping her foot to the seconds. Dang she looked so adorable when she is exaggerating patience.

I decided to try it. I told her, "Alright but one condition."

"What?" she asked me curiously.

She would probably think this was stupid but I said it anyways, "Don't run away no matter what."

Abi looked confused and sat on her bed. She had no clue what I was going to do next. I took this advantage of her confusion to lean into her and kiss her.

About a few seconds later she comprehended what I did but didn't do anything.

I thought to myself that she would be probably seeing how far I was taking this.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me kissing her more deeply. She was the one to break away first.

She was panting and looking at me with those chocolate brown eyes of her. Abi was searching my face to see if I would leave clues, I guess. I tried very hard not to show any emotion.

She gave up and asked me the one question that was the main one, "Why?" she whispered softly to me. Abi was about ready to run away.

I held her in place and told her, "Abi, you have always been my life and I'm showing it to you."

She stared up into my eyes just watching them. They were so beautiful. I was getting lost in her eyes when suddenly she jumped up and exited the room quickly, trying not to cry I could tell.

I sighed and leaned my head against her headboard. Few minutes later Fang came in.

"Hey Fang, how is it going?" I asked him.

"Any luck?" he asked me back.

"Nope, she's probably confused, upset and whatever the feeling girls get when they get kissed by someone that they've known for a long time," I replied swiftly, still hoping Abi would come back.

Fang looked at me and said, "Max ran away the first couple of times we kissed. Give her a little time, and then she will adjust."

There was still an unanswered question in my mind, "How did you and Max get together?"

Fang looked at me and said, "Ask Max for better details."

I looked at him and thought of another question, "Tell me, did your relationship start at a random point of time starting with a kiss," I phrased the words as best as I could.

Fang pondered for a minute trying to make sense of my words and nodded.

Well at least Abi and I started the same way, that's one good point.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Abi Pov

Holy [insert swear word of your choice]

Jared? I mean…he knew…and…Ugh! This was totally confusing me. Jared was always there for me and now he kisses me. I don't know what to think of him anymore.

I went to my office and collapsed in my chair. I was feeling so many things at once. I was scared and worried and longing and weirdly happy at the same time. No wonder Max talked to me about Fang and her. I should have seen it coming.

Jared was the boy next door, basically. We went to high school together and he was there when my powers erupted. He was there when Parker left right after the injection to hold me together. We went to the same college for FBI training. We even worked at the same base.

But subconsciously, I kind of knew that Jared was the one. I don't know how I knew; it just always felt that everything was complete when he's around. Jared was my helper in homework when I forgot to do it. He helped me survive my pregnancy days when Parker deserted me. He calmed me down when Fang was taken away from me too.

Was Jared my other half? I didn't think I would ever get into another relationship again. But was I ready for another relationship? Maybe, I mean Parker broke me so badly, but Jared stitched me back up.

"Ugh…this is so confusing," I said to no one in particular.

I didn't realize Max was in my office till she spoke, "It is, I remember how I felt when Fang did this to me and I was really scared."

I jumped out of my chair since I had no clue that she was in here.

"Jeez, do you have indefectibility powers because I didn't hear you come in," I said to her my mind far away from the conversation.

Max disregarded this statement and said, "How was it?"

I immediately knew what she was talking about but I really didn't feel like telling anyone about it.

Before I thought of an answer she said, "Look Jared really loves you for a long time, ever since you guys were in high school. Give him a break. HE waited a pretty long time till he made his move; give him a chance. He actually was scared to kiss you because he didn't know what you would think."

Well, Max had a few points in her words. Jared waited till I was focusing on something else not Parker. I know he loved me since high school. He was scared to kiss me? Maybe that's true I didn't know.

"Max, I appreciate that you're trying to help Jared, but let Jared act on his own; I want to see what he does by himself. Would you tell that to Fang to? He's probably giving him advice?" I asked her hating that I had to speak so much. I hate talking. I like to think way much more than talking. That is how Jared is head FBI agent.

"That's fine Abi, Fang and I was going to bed anyways and I was going to say goodnight." replied sweetly.

I knew that she wanted to check out my office because she would probably never be that sweet. I asked myself when she is going to try to check out my office. It told me in 2 hours and that she checked it 1 hour ago. I am really stupid!

"Goodnight," I said to her, keeping my cool. She walked and I followed her locking my office so she wouldn't be able to check it out.

Max left for her bedroom. I went to Fang's and saw that he was there. I bid him goodnight.

I walked to my bedroom, hesitating on the door knob. I knew Jared was waiting for me in there. Now it was time to do the impossible, talk to Jared.


	24. Chapter 24

Angel Pov

As soon as Jessi came back in with the popcorn, we put part of my plan into action.

I acted like I was thinking of random things and something just occurred to me.

"Nudge, remember we have to help Dr. Martinez and Jeb with their wedding? I started the conversation.

Nudge played along, "Yeah, oh yeah! Omg, do you think that Dr. Martinez will let me be in charge of the wedding plans. I totally have great ideas about the reception and the wedding itself. Max should be the maid of honor, Fang should be the best-man, Iggy should be a groomsman, and Ella should be a bridesmaid alongside with me. Gazzy should be the ring bearer, and you could be the flower girl. Oh, Total and Akila could be the flower dogs at your side."

I was keeping an eye on Jessi; she had gone still listening to our every word of our conversation.

"Yeah, those are some pretty good ideas," I said nodding doing the signal that Jessi was watching us closely.

"I think it's weird for Max; I mean her mom and dad is getting married but they had her," Nudge said waiting for the second signal.

Jessi was now shocked and I still couldn't get into her mind! Probably she didn't know much about our parents. That means…only Abi knows everything about them.

I nodded at Nudge giving her the second signal and saying, "Yeah, I know, Max may not except that the fact that they are getting married by the time the wedding comes."

Jessi asked suddenly to us, "You guys know Jeb and Dr. Martinez."

We both pretended to be surprised by Jessi's voice. Together we said, "Yeah."

I continued on telling Nudge in my head that I'll do the talking tight now. "They're Max's mom and dad; we've known Jeb forever and Dr. Martinez for just about a year now.

Jessi nodded and said, "Yeah, Dr. Martinez, Abi, and I knew each other from our parents. Our parents knew each other so we were family friends even though Abi and I are 10 years apart from Dr. Martinez."

So, they've know Dr. Martinez for a long time. Maybe Dr. Martinez knows who our parents are and has been hiding it from us all the time. I told that to Nudge sending a thought from my head. She nodded at the T.V. not looking at me. I took that as she heard me.

Jessi was looking at me strangely now. I badly wanted to see what was on her mind but she just kept blocking me out!

"Alright time for bed kids," Jessi told us.

Nudge and I got up graciously and said goodnight to her and went to our rooms. Jessi went to the other room. Probably it was to tell the boys to go to bed. I could hear the mental groans from all the boys even Ramiz.

On the way to our rooms Nudge asked me, "Jessi's reactions were quite strange weren't they. I mean wouldn't she know that we know Max's parents or that they are Max's parents. Probably only Abi knows who everyone's parents are."

I replied, "Exactly what I thought. Now tomorrow we have to out phase 2 into action. I think Abi's past has a lot more meaning to us," I mumbled the last statement to myself.

"Yeah, maybe those people who betrayed Abi are some of our parents," Nudge said excitedly.

That made sense plus I already knew that but that's why Abi won't talk about her past. All we needed was to see our actual parents. I also wanted to know what Chaney meant by her thoughts.

"See you in the morning Nudge and try to make Jessi talk about something in her past. I want to know Abi much better," I told her suddenly feeling really tired.

"Sure and we haven't gone shopping in a long time. Let's go tomorrow," Nudge said randomly.

That was true; we haven't gone shopping in so long. This reminded me of Total. I missed him so badly. WE had left him at Dr. Martinez's house with Akila. Akila's and Total's wedding was so sweet and funny because Max had to wear a poufy dress and Fang's mouth dropped wide open when he saw her. HE couldn't stop thinking about how hot she was in that dress. I wonder what that meant. But Nudge and I needed more shopping memories.

"Definitely shopping tomorrow, night Nudge," I replied to her.

"Night, Angel," she responded.

I went to my room and pulled out my I-touch and started checking out the songs. I had a favorite one already called I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.

"So ready for bed Angel," Jessi said.

"Yeah, thanks for everything. You've done so much for us and is there anything you would like us to do for you?" I asked trying to keep a conversation going.

"Not that I can think of," Jessi responded, her mind somewhere else. She finally let down her shield. Here was my one and only chance.

"Jessi?" I asked her quietly.

"Yeah, Angel," she replied her mind still somewhere else. She was thinking about some lake.

"Who is Parker?" I asked cautiously.

She stood up quickly and stared at me. I was focusing on her mind.

She was thinking, "How does Angel know about Parker. This is what Chaney probably got in trouble for. No one mentions Parker unless you want to piss Abi off or make her burst into uncontrollable tears. Parker ruined her life. That pathetic, whitecoat, low-life, jerk who made Abi become…." With that she stopped thinking and I guess she put her mind-shield back up.

Jessi looked angry but she managed to say sweetly to me, "Goodnight Angel."

She exited my room mumbling to herself about how mad Abi will be now.

I lay down in my bed processing what I heard. Parker is a whitecoat that did something to Abi, but what?

I sighed and snuggled closer to Celeste. In moments I was having a regular dream where we could live normally with our wings showing, not having to hide them anymore.


	25. Chapter 25

Max pov

Dang it. She locked her office I so badly wanted to find out about our parents.

You see when Jared was talking to Abi Fang and I went into her office. Her computer was logged on and there were a whole bunch of papers on her desk. The most interesting ones were about my mom's wedding which she is invited to go to and one about Jeb and Brigid. When I found out Brigid was married, I gave Fang, _I told you so,_ look and of course, he didn't say a word but was thinking. He thinks more and says less than anyone that I know.

Then we tried hacking into her computer because it was locked. After about 50 tries I gave up and Fang tried to hack in. He got it in one try. Guess what the password was. It was the computer number on the bottom on the screen. That was a good password to use no one would ever guess that.

After we cracked in, we started looking for some files that would help us. The first one we found was about I.T.E.X. and how it was started. Apparently this guy was advanced genetically by his own parents and he needed others to feel the pain he felt.

The next file we found was about some suspects from old cases. We looked through all the till we found the most updated one. That one was about us and some whitecoats and head people. We found out that Abi has known us ever since Fang, Iggy, and I were born. That was pretty creepy. I wonder how she knew us when she was like 16 years old.

We scanned the file and learned new things about some people who might be Mr. Chiu's assistant. When we got to the part about Brigid, both Fang and I froze. I knew it! I always knew Brigid was bad for us! Fang looked like disgusted by it.

At that time I whispered to him, "I told you so."

Fang, being Fang, didn't respond to that.

We searched the rest of the file and found out that Jeb could have been Mr. Chiu's assistant. As soon as we opened it, I heard Abi's bedroom door open. Fang and I looked at each other and quickly restored everything back to normal, shutting down everything. Right now, I wanted to find out more about Jeb. And she locked her office.

As soon as she said goodnight to Fang, I went directly into his room. He was waiting for me as usual.

"So huh," I started the conversation.

Fang just looked at me waiting to add more.

"Well, I mean she was 16 when she knew about us and she wasn't even out of high school yet, so how does she know about us?" I finished my thought.

He looked at me and sighed, "I think she took care of us when we were really little before we went to the school."

I reviewed that possibility, that would make sense but why wouldn't she tell us. She would be happy to see us again. Right now she was upset about something and always glancing at Fang and me. I don't know what is on her mind.

I sighed, "Abi's life is too confusing for me to understand. She had too many secrets that she hides from us and too many from her friends too."

At that point Fang pulled me closer to him. I rested in the crook of his neck.

He whispered to me, "You need to let all of us to help you. Let us help. You've been carrying to many things on your shoulders. You have been worried about your family, us, your mission, how to stop I.T.E.X, these FBI people, and the apolycapse. At least let me help you."

That was the longest speech I ever heard Fang say to me. Also that was like something romantic coming out of him.

"Maybe," I replied sighing. We had to go to our rooms before Abi checked on us again. I had a feeling she would.

I got up and started walking slowly to the door, not really wanting to leave Fang. All of a sudden he was there in my face.

He kissed me gently and fiercely at the same time. It felt everything was alright when Fang is around. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Fang somehow just takes all my worries away.

As soon as we broke apart, he started smirking at me. I looked around. Holy crap how we were in Fang's room and now we are in mine. I stared up curiously into his eyes.

He responded, "You were kind of distracted so I carried you to your room so you wouldn't have to walk so much."

"Really, I was perfectly capable of doing it myself and goodnight," I said leading him out the door.

He smirked at me one last time and kissed my forehead and ducked out of my room.

As soon as he left, I felt exhaustly tired. I did 360 checks looking outside my window. There were no sign of Erasers. I went to my bed and as soon as I turned out my lights. I was under within 5 winks. I had too many things to worry about at this time.


	26. Chapter 26

Abi Pov

I turned the door knob very slowly and of course Jared was there waiting for me.

I knew he was staring at me, but I refused to meet his eyes.

"I'll show you where you will be sleeping for tonight," I told him and looked up just for a second to see if he was paying attention. He was.

I led the way out of my bedroom to another bedroom near my bedroom. Why did I do that? I am such an idiot.

We both stepped inside and I still didn't look at Jared. Suddenly I was staring into his eyes. Apparently Jared couldn't stand me not looking at him so he lifted my chin up so I would look at him.

"Abi, tell me one thing," Jared asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," I replied already knowing what type of question was in his mind.

"Well…I mean you can't look at me anymore, so…I'm wondering…well…if…you're mine for now," Jared said trying to phrase is so I could understand.

I already knew what he was trying to say, but I really didn't know. "Jared I know what you mean and you would be the person I would choose if I wasn't so messed up, but at this point, I really don't know my decision yet," I replied, hoping he wouldn't be hurt.

He didn't show it on the outside, but I knew he was hurting on the inside. "Its fine Abi, take your time, after all it is your decision," he replied trying to be cheerful.

I stared up into his eyes, seeing the pain in them. I felt horrible right then seeing that my secret truster was in pain. I felt slow tears coming down my face. He notices them and tried to turn himself into a cheerful person, but I still knew.

"Abi, I will be fine, whatever feeling I'm showing to you is false," he replied trying to wipe away my tears.

"But you won't be, whatever I decide will affect you forever and I so badly don't want to hurt you at the same time I really don't know," I replied crying softly to myself.

"Abi whatever you decide, I will always be there for you, whether you are my lover or not," Jared replied. His words sort of calmed me down but showed how perfect he was for me like no one else was.

I took in a shaky breath and said, "Goodnight Jared."

He stared into my eyes and seeing something in them, he nodded.

I tried very hard not to break down in his room and tried to walk in a normal pace back to my room, but Jared still knew what was on my mind.

AS soon as I got back to my room, I pulled out a picture I haven't pulled out in a long time. It was the last time the 6 of us were together with Jared and Ramiz at our favorite place in the world, Disneyland. I remember how Anisha and Sabina paired up together, Chaney and Melaney did, and Jessi and Ramiz did. That left me and Jared together. That one place Anisha, Sabina, Chaney, and Melaney made me, Jared, Jessi and Ramiz go through. It was those docks where 2 people go in at a time and you had to kiss. Ramiz and Jessi were fine with it, but Jared and I refused to go in it. We lost and we had to go in it and kiss. It was a short and brief kiss but that was where actually we first kissed.

I started smiling to myself, remembering how much fun it was back then when we didn't have to be worried about anything. I missed Sabina and Anisha so much. Then out of nowhere something popped out of my drawer

It said, "The 6 who have gotten the powers will separate into 2 groups, one with 4 people and one with 2, when someone from the 2 group side gets killed, 1 will betray that group and join the 4 group, when 5 are united then they can kill the 6th person who is causing a threat to a group of 6 harmless kids who will fulfill their destiny by saving the world from everyone who wants to destroy it. The 6 kids will save the world only after the 5 are reunited. If one of the 6 is accidently killed by any side, the side who killed that person will fail every single thing they do for the rest of their life and will never have another victory again."

It stopped talking and landed on my dresser. On it, it said repeat what said.

Omg, no way.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note**

**Wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas!!!!!!! Or whatever you celebrate. And I don't know what to do for some future ideas so please review for some ideas that you would want to read**

**THANKS!**

**~Nudgelover**

Abi Pov

Why hasn't this come up before? This is exactly what I needed.

Well this glass orb was right for the first part. There were 6 of us and we split up into 2 groups. One side was good and the other was evil. The rest I had no freaking clue about.

I checked the clock and it said 11:19. Jessi and Ramiz would probably be asleep, so would Chaney and Melaney. Jared wouldn't mind if I woke him up.

I tiptoed into Jared's room quietly and started shaking him. "Get up Jared, I need to show you something," I whispered to him.

Jared asked me, "Is it really that important?"

"Yes, it is! Now get yourself out of bed," I whispered harshly in his ear.

"Give me another 5 minutes," Jared said rolling over so his face was facing the ceiling.

Jared was just being stubborn. What could I do to get him up? I thought and thought until I finally came up with an idea that I didn't quite agree to. I debated over it and I finally gave in.

I sat on the edge of his bed and leaned my face closer to his. I hesitated before softly pressing my lips to his. His eyes shot immediately open and sat up. He started kissing me back putting his arms around my waist.

I broke away before he thought of doing anything stupid. "Jared, why is that the only way for me to get you up now? You know what? Never mind! Come on, I have to show you something. And this better not give you any ideas about my decision," I told him.

Jared just grinned back at me, obviously thinking that I had decided.

When we reached my room I pressed the replay sign on the glass orb and it replayed the prophecy. Jared face got graver and graver by the minute.

"How did you find this?" Jared asked me.

I looked down blushing, "Well I was sort of going through my stuff in that drawer and I pulled out a picture. While I was examining the picture, it popped out of my drawer." I didn't want him to know what was on my mind.

"Which picture?" Jared asked me like I knew he would.

I hesitantly picked up the picture and gave it to him. I was begging softly to myself, please; please don't let him remember that day.

Obviously I wasn't getting what I wanted. He started chuckling to himself and I knew he remembered.

"This was the last time we were in Disneyland with all of us together. You and I were forced to go on that ride and…" Jared started to say. I threw a pillow at him so he wouldn't say it.

"Shut up! I know that!" I told him, getting very annoyed with him by the minute.

He chuckled one last time and then became serious. "Well, if this is true, which so far it has been, who knows our future and destiny?" he asked out loud.

"I really don't know but it was made by someone when I was 10 years old," asking myself the question and getting the answer by myself.

"10? That was around the time you came to Lamcaster Middle School. Someone from our 6th grade class made it. When is the boy or girl's birthday, Abi?"

I asked myself and it immediately told me. Wait it was her. How come she knew? And why did she make that prophecy? How did she know we were going to get powers? How did she know that Anisha and Sabina were going to betray us? How does she know what the future will be like? Why does she make me ask myself too many questions?

These questions were swirling in my head until Jared's voice brought me back to reality.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked him.

"Abi who is the person that made the prophecy?" Jared questioned me.

"Kathryn, Kathryn Casnathal," was all I could manage to get out.

There was a huge silence between both of us. How did Katherine have time to make the prophecy and more importantly how did she get it into my room and get it activated by the picture? Katherine, well she died when my powers erupted. It was seven of us walking together after I had drunken the magical water. It was only made for at the most 6 people and the person farthest away from me got killed. It was Katherine. Katherine somehow knew what Parker was up to. She knew that people would betray me. She knew these things before she died so how did she manage to make a prophecy.

I asked myself all questions to deal with the prophecy but it didn't help much. All I got is that she started making it when she was 9 years old and finished at 11. She was the only one to make it. This was her first time making a prophecy and only time. She knew she was going to die that day. She has having those strange occurrences of what is going to happen ever since she was 8.

I took a sharp breath in after hearing all those things and I started to get dizzy.

"Abi, Abi! Are you alright," Jared asked me holding me around the waist.

I wasn't dizzy enough to let that one slide. I pushed Jared's arms away and said, "I'm fine Jared really." At that moment I nearly fell on the floor

Jared didn't buy it. 'You are going to rest for the rest of the night and you will not get out of bed until I tell you too understood and that goes for the next several nights too," Jared told me, trying to be as severe as he can.

Straight out, I said, "No."

Jared narrowed his eyes at me and suddenly he was carrying me to the bed.

"Jared! Put me down! Do you really want to wake up Max and Fang?" I told him.

He softly put me down, kissed my forehead softly and whispered to me, "Of course not, but if you don't cooperate, they will wake up."

I started mumbling to myself about how he was so using me to make me say yes.

"And by the way, I'm staying in your room tonight so you won't get up," Jared told me.

That was a total no. "Jared, if I agree to stay in bed and do whatever you say, will you please let me sleep by myself without you here," I begged him.

He pondered my words and suddenly smiled, "So you will do whatever I say for how long?"

The idiot, "No I meant about staying in bed not if you decide to kiss me, I can't push you away," I told him.

Jared grin got even bigger. What do I keep saying that makes him so happy?

"Goodnight Abi," Jared said to me, smirking to myself. What was on that boys mind?

"Jared?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Yeah Abi," he told me pausing at the door way.

"What is it…that…you're so happy about?" I asked wanting and not wanting to know at the same time.

He came over to my bed and whispered in my ear, "That I have absolute control over what you do at night now."

With that, he left me regret what I had just said to him. I really must watch my words from now on.


	28. Chapter 28

Jessi Pov

When I woke up the next morning I felt like I really couldn't get up in the morning. Suddenly I remembered that the kids were still at our house.

I got up and went to the kitchen. I got out a frying pan but then paused. What do bird kids eat? I think they eat like normal people but like a whole lot more.

I got out 2 packets of eggs, 2 packets of bacon, lots of bread, and marmalade, and a whole bunch of other things that you could eat for breakfast.

While I was making breakfast, I turned on the radio. It was playing one of my favorite songs, _Bad Boy_, by Cascada. Sometimes, I just wish that the world could be just controlled with my mind. Then my daughter won't have wings, Abi would not be upset about everything, she would not take life too hard on her. Abi sometimes just felt like dying some days. Everything and everyone was pressuring her too hard. Jared was the best one for calming her down when she got upset. Abi was always a leader in my sense. It was always Sabina when we were together, but Abi made us happen. Without her, the bonding of me and her would have never taken place. Abi always said that things were just meant to be. That these things helped us face our destiny. She says that destiny can always change too. How you feel and act changes it too. How you lead everyone, what influence you have on people all effects your destiny. Destiny is a set thing which changes a tiny bit every time. Everyone has a destiny to fulfill in life.

Abi was the wise one in our group. She was also the lonely one. She always did everything by herself and went off by herself. She felt comfortable with me since we have known each other for a long time and is really close, but with some, it's very strange for her.

I had finally finished with preparing a huge breakfast for everyone. I didn't want to wake up the kids first so I would get Ramiz up.

I went back upstairs to my room and shook Ramiz awake, "Wake up Ramiz; you need to get up before the kids do."

He groaned but listened to me. We were both done with breakfast and Ramiz had just left for work when the kids started coming down.

The first one down was Gazzy, then Iggy, then Angel. I said good morning to each of them. They nodded and sat down and started eating breakfast. Nudge didn't show up yet. I wonder where she is.

The flock was done with like half the food I cooked when Nudge came down.

"Good Morning Nudge," I told her.

She nodded and sat down and devoured the food.

They hardly said much while they were eating. They finished all the food I cooked. They need a lot of calories.

Nudge said, "Jessi do we have to do anything today or can we explore this town."

I replied, "Well if Abi doesn't have anything for you guys then yeah, you guys are, but I wanted you take you to a really big mall here in D.C."

Angel stared saying, "Can you please, please take us there? Max never lets get too many clothes and Nudge and I need to shop for clothes."

Nudge said, "Yeah, Max never lets us go shopping. Pretty, pretty please!" Then they both gave me those adorable eyes that you cannot resist.

"Alright, only if Abi hasn't planned anything," I responded wondering how many things they have gotten by doing this.

The boys groaned while the girls gave each other high fives.

I felt bad for them. They probably always had to do what the girls said. I suddenly got an idea.

"How about you two spend the day at the Pentagon since you guys love making explosives; I can get Ramiz to let you guys in," I asked them unsure if they wanted to do that.

Obviously they did, "Yeah, totally. Can we make our own bombs?"

"You have to ask the Pentagon people. I don't know but you will for sure assist them in making bombs," I reassured them.

Now they slapped high fives. I am on a roll. Let's see, Abi will call in about 20 minutes on what we will do today so I could get the kitchen cleaned up.

Suddenly I got a sharp pain in my stomach. No oh no. I walked to the bathroom so the kids wouldn't suspect anything. Then I barfed into the sink. Then I pulled out the pregnancy test and tested myself. Omg, I dropped the test into the sink. I was pregnant.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jared Pov

When I got up it was around 5:30 and could not go back to sleep. Oh well get breakfast ready so Abi would not have to do it.

I got out some random things that people make for breakfast and started cooking. Not long Abi must have heard someone come down so she did. She looked at who was in the kitchen and then when she saw it was me, she looked at the floor somewhat embarrassed. Why is she embarrassed?

"Hey Jared, you don't have to do things for me okay, I am perfectly capable of doing it," Abi told me and tried to get the spatula out of my hand. I wouldn't give it to her. Her eyes narrowed. She looked so adorable while she did that. Suddenly she changed expressions and smiled. What was going on with her?

"I'll make some coffee, you can do anything, as long as you don't BURN IT," Abi said so nonchalantly I looked at what I was doing.

Oh really I just burned all the eggs I cooked. I looked over at Abi; she was redoing the eggs and making coffee at the same. How can she do that? I messed everything up and she brought in back under control.

"Can I do anything to help you," I asked her hopefully.

"No, I can handle it and don't burn anything," Abi replied flipping eggs and putting them onto a plate.

I set the table and sat down just watching Abi cook. Huh…she was too beautiful, even when she is doing nothing important. Apparently she does not see what is inside me yet. I saw her as a beautiful character out of a fairy tale. A fairy tale….Well I was the prince trying to get the princess to understand.

"Good morning Max, Fang," Abi said, bringing back to reality.

They both sat down and started eating. Suddenly in the mist of things the phone rang. Abi sighed and turned toward me, "Jared watch the eggs and other things and don't let them burn!" She picked up the phone

"Jessi, what's wrong?" asked Abi.

Jessi was obviously responding something to fast for Abi to understand.

"Jessi! Slow down! Now explain slowly," Abi said to her.

Abi face was happy and then suddenly shocked. What was going on?

"I'll be right over Jessi," Abi replied quickly.

She quickly hanged the phone and turned toward Max and Fang. She said, "How fast can you eat breakfast?"

They looked at each other and Max replied, "Pretty quickly why?"

"We need to go over to Jessi's house as soon as possible. Jared, help me make breakfast," Abi commanded me.

I got up and helped her make eggs and they were done in another 2 minutes.

"You guys go get your stuff whatever you need and come down," Abi told Max and Fang. They nodded and went upstairs. Then she turned toward me.

"Jared, can ask you a huge favor, please," Abi asked me sweetly giving those adorable eyes you could not resist.

"Um, alright," I replied getting lost in her eyes.

"Can you take the flock to wherever they want and if they want to go off by themselves, they can, just they have to meet up with you somewhere," Abi replied talking fast while eating.

I started eating too. "Why?" I asked her.

"Jessi's pregnant," Abi replied freaking out.

I was full by the time she finished her last statement. I wasn't hungry this morning. I got up and pulled her up to. Amazingly she got up to.

I pulled her closer to me and whispered in her ear, "I will take them anywhere and do not freak out, Jessi has been pregnant once and once Ramiz is home don't worry about it. But later you owe me something."

She immediately shot out of my arms and stared at me. She was really beautiful.

She still looked at me strangely, "Not until I make my decision."

How long until she decides? I didn't know.

At that moment Max and Fang came down with their backpacks and things.

"Alright guys let's head out. Jared, will you drive?" Abi asked me.

I was surprised that she was asking me this. "Sure," I replied.

We got in the car and headed off to Jessi's place.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Max pov

Abi and Jared were acting strange this morning. They were also in a rush to get to Jessi's house why.

I stopped Fang in his tracks. "Fang, we will probably leave today so get all of your things together," I instructed him.

He nodded and went inside his room. I went inside mine. I packed my new clothes, the new I-pod touch and some leftover food we still had. It actually fit pretty nicely. Fang came out too with a similar size backpack.

"Do you want to see her office one last time to check?" Fang asked me.

"We could try, but it's still locked probably," I replied to him.

We made our way to her office. Just like I had said it was still locked.

"Drat, oh well we got as much information as we could," I told myself.

Fang tried to unlock it himself, but she had put some protection against just opening it simply. Abi was pretty smart, even too smart.

"Let's go before Abi gets suspicious of us," Fang replied.

We had gone down but they weren't suspicious. They were sort of like in a shock/hurry mode.

"Okay, have you guys gotten all of your things," Abi had asked us.

We both nodded, wanting to see why Abi was so stressed this morning.

We got in the car with Abi and Jared and Jared was driving. We got to Jessi's house 5 minutes later and we got out and went to the door. It was already opened. Abi immediately went straight upstairs.

"Hi Max," someone said to me.

I whirled around and saw Nudge behind me with the rest of the flock.

"How were your night guys?" I asked them hoping that they slept well.

Nudge got the first word in, "Omg, it was amazing. Angel and I watched a movie called _Return to Halloween Town_. It was so amazing that they could do magic and there were fairies and vampires and witches and trolls and other creatures. The boys played videogames. What is a videogame? Is it a game with a video player? Well when it was time to go to bed they didn't want to stop playing, even Ramiz. And he is an adult! I thought when adults grew up, they lose their childhood. And…" Iggy again stopped her.

"Sounds like you had quite an evening," I told them. I lowered my voice so that they could only hear, "Did you find anything out?"

Angel told me in my head, "Yeah we found out tons of information. Mr. Chiu was the first experiment in the school. He was advanced by his parents. He wanted people to feel what he felt so he created I.T.E.X. Then he met Marian Jensen and married her and she created the school. They got divorced later on, having no children. Then Mr. Chu met Brigid and they got married when she was 18. They are still married today so Brigid was just a fake for the Antarctica Team. Jessi and Abi are trying to find out who is MR. Chiu's assistant is. They have 6 suspects named Ryan, Anne, Brigid, Marian Jensen, Brian and someone else Nudge didn't have time to find out who the 6th person was. Mr. Chiu's assistant is not Ryan, Brian, or Marian Jensen. That is what the documents said. It's either Brigid, Anne, or the mysterious person. And Anne wants to blow up the world also."

That was exactly what we found too. Well it would make sense. They both are working on the same case.

Angel also told me in my head, "Also Abi knows who all of our real parents are and Jessi is invited to Dr. Martinez's wedding."

Wait Abi knew our parents. Now we need to get information out of her and now.


	31. Chapter 31

hapter 31

Max Pov

Turns out that the reason we rushed over here was that Jessi had become pregnant. Well that nice for her but wasting our time. I wanted to go to the library to find out more about this FBI base when Jared comes over to us.

"Well you guys, Abi has asked me to take you guys wherever you want and Jessi says that she promised to take Nudge and Angel to the mall and Iggy and Gazzy to the Pentagon. I'll take you guys there and Max you and Fang can go anywhere but as long as you meet me back here around 5,"Jared told us.

Hmmm…well Fang and I could find out things but I wasn't really sure of letting Gazzy and Iggy go the Pentagon. They could explode that whole building if they wanted to. Nudge and Angel I was fine with as long as they didn't buy too many things.

"Okay, Iggy, Gazzy, its fine with me if you guys go to the Pentagon but don't explode the building. Angle and Nudge its fine with me too but don't buy too many things. We can't take everything back with us," I instructed them.

They all nodded and cheered. They really must want to go to those places.

Jared turned to me, "I'll drop Gazzy and Iggy, Ramiz will probably know that they are going there and I'll spend the day with Nudge and Angel at the mall."

Fang answered for me, "Sure."

Jared told the other four, "Okay get into Abi's car."

We watched them as they drove away to go to their activities for today.

I asked Fang, "Well, what do you want to do today?"

Fang replied, "I wanted to take you somewhere I know that's here."

I got suspicious. How would Fang know where something is when we have only been here for basically one day?

"Fine, but it will not freak me out right?" I asked him. Even though I trusted my life with him, he could do things that I didn't want to do at that time.

"No," Fang replied.

"Alright let's go," I told him.

We went to Jessi's backyard and took off there. I wondered what it was.


	32. Chapter 32

Jessi Pov

I felt the worse I had ever felt before. I am a girl who hasn't had a child since 11 years ago. I had just found my child and now I was pregnant again. Ugh…why does this happen to me?

Abi had come over as soon as she could with the rest of the flock and Jared. I had already thrown up so many times before she had come.

"Hey," Abi said when she came up to my room, "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," I replied back.

"I'm going to call the doctor over here and to bring whatever equipment the doctor needs to confirm that you are pregnant. Do you have any strong cravings?" Abi had told me.

I thought about that and suddenly I had an urge to eat blueberry pie.

"I want blueberry pie now!" I had screamed.

"Alright, I'll get about 20 to satisfy your needs and I will be right back," Abi told me and hurried out of my room.

I wanted blueberry pie. I had a strong desire to eat blueberry pie. I needed blueberry pie.

Abi brought up 20 pies and I started eating them. Once I was satisfied I was able to think again.

"So Monique is going to be a big sister without even knowing it," I told Abi.

Abi was looking away from me and then suddenly smiled, "Jessi your baby will be born in 6 months May 8."

Abi figured out that for me. That was really nice of her. I wondered it was going to be a girl or boy.

"Abi, when are we able to tell the flock that we are their parents?" I asked her.

"You will be able to tell Nudge on Dr. Martinez's wedding day," Abi said sighing and looking away from me.

Something was wrong with Abi. Even though I was pregnant, I could tell my friend was upset about something.

"Abi, when will you tell Fang?" I asked her.

"Only if I can save his life from what you saw," Abi told me quietly.

She doesn't tell him at all! That was really stupid. Fang, I think, would be happy that Abi is his mother. I would tell him if Abi wouldn't.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. It was probably the doctor.

Abi went down and I heard voices downstairs and then they started coming up the stairs. When the doctor came in the room, I couldn't believe who it was really. It was someone Abi and I hadn't seen since graduation. It was Thomas.

"THOMAS!" I yelled, trying to get out of bed.

"Lie still, Jessi, I need to check you," Thomas replied.

Thomas was one of those people who never made your life miserable. Even Abi was grinning when he came in. Thomas decided to become a good doctor instead of a bad one like Anisha and Parker became.

Thomas was doing all these procedures with these machines and I sort of fell asleep when they were doing things. I woke up like an hour later when they were all done.

"So Thomas, when do you think you can come again?" Abi asked

"I don't know but she can travel for only the next 3 months and then she has to stay put," Thomas replied.

"Thanks so much for coming over Thomas. Jessi and I both appreciate your help," Abi said.

"Look after that baby girl, Jessi," Thomas said to me.

Wait it was going to be a girl. AWESOMENESS! Now I will have 2 little girls with me. I know was content with myself. Abi led Thomas to the door.

Once Thomas left Abi came up and told me, "The baby is well on its way and I hear you are going to a wedding in several days?"

"Yeah, remember Valencia, it's her wedding and probably you will have to go with me so I don't injure myself," I told her.

"Sure, what do we have to lose?" Abi replied.

Nothing, we had nothing to lose but so much to gain.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Nudge Pov

Today was like the best day ever. So we dropped the boys off at the Pentagon and they were going to build bombs and use explosives with those people. That was fine with me but I wanted to go shopping.

Jared pulled up to the biggest mall I had ever seen in my life. Well I had only been to 2 but still it was really huge.

"I really don't know anything about shopping so I'll tag along with you. If you need to buy anything just ask me," Jared had said.

We wouldn't need the money. We could get the things for fewer prices with Angel's help. Then we could get so many things that were really cute.

As we stepped inside the very first thing we saw was a toy shop. Omg they had the so cutest dolls there. It was toy heaven. Angel and I picked up every single doll debating on which ones to get. Jared was actually pretty cool about this. He wasn't impatient for us to go out of it even though we spent a solid 2 hours in there.

When we went out the store we had gotten 3 stuffed animals for each one of us. The next store we went to had a lot of really cute clothes in there. We kept trying on clothes and clothes until we found the perfect ones and purchased them. We went out of the store and we spent lunch in McDonalds. Angel persuaded the lady to give us 5 packets of fried, 3 chicken sandwiches, 3 hamburgers, 2 kids' meal, three sodas, and a chicken sandwich for only $5. We ate all of that with Jared in the next five minutes.

We finished and just passed a jewelry store when Jared said, "I need to get something in here. Wait here for me okay." With that he hurried into the store.

"What is he purchasing Angel," I asked her.

"You see that necklace on display, that's what he wants to buy. Aw, he's buying that for Abi. Don't you think they make a really cute couple? Jared, I guess, is trying to convince Abi to love him and he is thinking of every possible way," Angel told me saying it dreamily.

That is sweet of Jared for getting Abi something. Maybe we could help him in his quest. Omg.

"Angel!" I told her excitedly

"What?" Angel asked me.

I thought of my plan of how to get Jared and Abi together. It would work but we needed to find out what scares Abi.

"Omg. That would work and it would be like how Max and Fang are together now," Angel said, "It's a really good plan. You have been coming up with great plans lately."

I have haven't I, I mean, I got Jessi to listen and be so into our conversation. Our year long plan to get Max and Fang together worked. And any other plan I had thought of worked.

"Yeah, I see your point," I replied to Nudge just as Jared came out of the jewelry shop.

"Jared, can we see what you got Abi?" I asked him.

He just stared at me and then he probably remembered that Angle could read minds so he said, "Don't tell Jessi or Abi about this. Abi you definitely why and Jessi will give everything away if she wants to because she is pregnant now."

"Show us the necklace, then we will keep it a secret," Angel told him.

He sighed and pulled out the necklace. It was really pretty. It was those hearts that had wings on it and it was engraved on the black _love forever_. That was really sweet of Jared.

We needed to put my plan into action so they would get together. I would see that would happen as soon as we are done shopping of course. That was totally a necessity.


	34. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Max Pov

We were both flying off somewhere in the distance. Fang was concentrating on the ground below trying to find something. He said he knew where he was taking me is but I really didn't know if he meant that.

A little while later, he looked up and motioned for me to start landing and started landing himself. I followed his suite.

As soon as I landed my eyes were covered. What the heck?

"I'm covering your eyes so you won't see where we are going," Fang said.

"How far away is it? I don't want my eyes covered for a long time," I responded.

He kept quiet. Great now I would fall.

We actually didn't have to walk for that long, maybe about 5 minutes worth of walking. Also I didn't fall like I thought I would. It was grass all along the way. No weeds or anything. Suddenly I heard water gushing. Where was Fang taking me?

He finally spoke again, "I'm going to uncover your eyes now and tell me what you think about it."

He uncovered them slowly and I gasped as I took in what was around us. Indescribable.

It was like a small natural habitat for all these wild animals. There was a lake with rushing little water drops falling from the top right next to where Fang and I were standing. There were so many animals and little creatures here. All being free and having no worries about their lives. There were the hugest trees you would ever find sitting in a quiet small area moving to the pace of the gentle breeze. The sun made a glow so that it would look like an artist had painted this area, an area which everyone wanted to go into. It was a fairytale coming to real life.

"Well, do you like it?" Fang asked me smirking.

I stared up into his eyes seeing those glints of gold. I knew he was really happy right now.

We sat down on the grass. It was as soft as the snow when it first starts to come down.

I loved this area how everything was so peaceful. It felt that I could let go of all my troubles, my worries, and my confusions about everything. This was the setting I needed to calm me down completely.

Fang whispered to me, "I thought this place would calm you down. When we were living with Anne, I had gotten really mad about something so I flew by myself in the night and I found this."

That was like several months ago. He still remembered this place.

"This is indescribably beautiful," I started out saying, "Can you only get here by flying?"

"Yeah, otherwise this would have been cleared for other buildings. This is only one of the few connections to natural habitats," Fang said.

This was a connection to our lives basically.

Suddenly the voice chimed in, "You've got it."

"Got what?" I asked out loud and then remembered the voice was in my head. "Sorry voice talking to me," I told Fang.

"What did I get?" I asked the voice.

"The connection about wildlife. This area is one of the few areas that haven't been contaminated by Mr. Chiu's Cooperation. You are getting closer to saving the world Max," The Voice said.

"Well how am I supposed to save the world with connections?" I asked the voice in my head.

"It will come time when some things you will have to do by yourself with only one person helping you. You need to prepare for bad times Maximum," the voice said and with that it left my head.

I looked up at Fang who was waiting for me. He was concentrating hard on something. What was he concentrating on?

"Fang?" I asked him.

He looked up startled. "Sorry, my voice gave me some info," he said apologetically.

I had forgotten that he had gotten a voice. She must have told him similar things that I heard.

"What did the voice tell you?" Fang asked me first.

"That I understood the connection about wildlife. This is something Mr. Chiu hasn't touched yet and that I will save the world soon. Also that I'll have to do something with one person and that…bad times are coming," I finished hoarsely.

Fang put his arms around me. "People from FBI are trying to prevent that. They saw the future and trying to save me Max from someone. You will save the world for sure Max. I might die though because of something that Abi knows about. My voice said that I would be fine though."

The thought of losing Fang made me cold. I couldn't lose Fang. I needed Fang to survive. Without him, I wouldn't be anything.

"Fang…I…I," I started out to say but I couldn't go on.

He stroked my hair and whispered, "Everything will be alright Max. I promise you that."

I hope so. I really, really hope so.


	35. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Abi Pov

Soon everyone came home from their outings, Jared, from his experience with shopping, the boys from making bombs, and Max and Fang from wherever they went. Jessi was okay since Ramiz came home but she was hiding something from me. I would figure that out later. There were important things to get to other than that.

The kids had come home but they had found out too much information about their parents. I didn't want them to go but it was a necessity. They were just too good at finding out things and apparently my son had a voice in his head that he got quite recently. She knew so much about the future. I was wondering if it was Katherine, the prophecy maker.

All of the younger ones came home in a blaze of glory, their shopping fabulous, bombs amazing, and just spending time together.

Together. It reminded me how things weren't so complicated before Parker ditched me. When 2 people were together it made everything turn in the right direction.

I glanced over at Jared. He seemed so happy right now; I didn't want to break it. Feeling my gaze he looked up. I glanced down quickly hoping he didn't notice that. I could feel his eyes on me so I knew he noticed.

I sighed and got up to go check on Jessi. She was craving more blueberry pie so I brought 20 more up to satisfy her needs.

I went back down and no one was in the living room where I last left them, about 2 minutes ago. That's funny I knew they were there a minute ago.

I searched Iggy's, Gazzy's, Nudge's and Angel's rooms; they weren't there. I searched the kitchen, all of upstairs and everywhere I could think of. Still, no sign of them.

I was beginning to panic when I realized something; Jessi wasn't making random comments on the top of her voice or Ramiz getting anything she wanted. That meant…no one was home.

They probably wanted to make me relax and take them out to dinner. They would take Max and Fang to my house probably.

I searched for my car keys and realized only my car could fit everyone. That was just fantastic.

I went to the couch and sat on it when I realized that someone was sitting there already.

"Jared! You scared me! Why did you turn off the lights?" I asked him while I turned back on the lights.

"I don't know. Maybe because I felt like turning them off," Jared replied.

I sighed. Jared did things when the instant it came to him. I knew that was my Jared when he said that.

I was really tired all of a sudden and couldn't stay on my feet for that much longer. I sat on the couch next to Jared. He was lost in thought, not paying attention to me.

When he got out of his reverie he sort of jumped/put his arm around me when he saw that I was on the couch.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked him sleepily.

"Nothing, nothing," Jared replied, trying to avoid the subject from his tone.

"Jared, I want to know what you were thinking about," I told him, showing that nothing can pass what I want. What I wanted was Jared to tell me what was on his mind.

"Abi, I don't want you to know quite yet," he told me stroking my hair, "You will know soon."

"If it involves risking your life with a likely death, that's out of the question," I told him strictly.

He looked surprised that I mentioned and it showed a bit of regret on his face. What was he keeping from me?

"Jared." I told him severely.

He just shrugged it off and said, "Nothing is really wrong Abi; everything will be all right."

I frowned at him and got up from the couch. I wanted to see how much that will affect him.

It worked perfectly. "Abi don't get up," Jared told me, sort of begging me.

I was not facing him so I smiled. It worked like a charm. I pretended to hesitate and then kept walking.

He must have gotten up and stood in front of me since I collided with him, not looking where I was going.

I looked up startled, how did he get over here so fast. He frowned at me and then he smiled. Oh no, what was he thinking of now?

"Abi," he said very sweetly to me.

What is he doing? "Yeah," I replied uncertainly.

He smiled in a way that made me panic. Of course, while I'm panicking, he picks me up.

I struggled in his arms but he would not put me down! "Jared! Put me down now!" I told him.

"Why?" he asked me, obviously enjoying me struggle.

I tried to think of a good way to deceive him but my mind was totally blank at that moment. I started looking at Jared trying to come up with a reason but got distracted by him. Oh no.

He set me down on the couch and I started panicking on the inside. I really knew I loved him but scared to admit it.

He sat down to and stared into my eyes. It was a strange feeling now since I actually could handle this now.

He thought about something for a while and then decided not to do it.

"Jared, what's wrong? Please tell me." I asked him trying to give my best shot at puppy eyes.

It was working. Jared's was struggling and I tried even harder. It worked.

He was about to say something but then he closed his mouth. Dang it! I was so close to.

I wasn't realizing it but Jared was closing in the space between, softly pressing his lips against mine.


	36. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Jared Pov

Abi was too tired, I could tell. But no way was I going to tell her what I was going to do to save Fang.

In the vision, we would verse Anisha and Parker and all the other betrayers. I had a plan that would involve, me dying. That was fine by me but Abi would disapprove it. She always wants to risk her life not mine. This time I would risk mine without letting her know.

She was too stubborn onto finding out my plan. She took a very good guess which I hope my expression didn't give away too many things. I hoped.

I knew another distraction which she would probably not do anything. It was my only option to do, even though she hasn't told me her decision yet.

While she was staring off into space, I slowly closed the space between us and kissed her.

She was startled so I did the best I could to keep her from pulling back first. As usual she waited to see how far I would take this. At first it was like any kiss I've had with her. I put my arms around her waist.

Something in Abi's mind changed right there because for the first time she actually kissed me back.

Apparently I was the one startled now, so I pulled back.

I looked in her eyes but I got nothing out of them. Maybe…

"So I guess you've decided at this point," I asked her.

She smiled and rested her head against my chest, "I guess I have."

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "What made you decide at this moment?" I asked her.

She shifted in my arms so she could look up at me. "It's really stupid," she stated

It probably wasn't, "You can tell me. I won't laugh. Promise," I told her.

She shook her head, stubborn as usual. Hmmmm…I wonder.

I picked Abi up bridal style. She clung on to me tight which made me wonder if she was afraid of heights.

"Jared put me down, please," she begged me.

"Are you afraid of heights?" I asked her.

"I don't like falling onto the ground. Not one of the best experiences I've had," Abi replied looking away from me.

I put her down gently and I lifted up her head so I could see her eyes. She was trying to hold tears back.

"I'm sorry Abi," I started off saying, "What did I do?"

Tears started dripping down her face. I brought her closer to me so she didn't have to feel too bad. She was able to speak, "No, it just reminded me of something. I'm sorry Jared."

"Never be sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her.

She shook her head against my chest. I better have a better plan to get things out of her next time. I should to keep her happy. She always needs to be happy when I'm still around.


	37. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Max Pov

We were staying too long with the FBI agents. They were nice but too much time with them wasn't really the best idea. They could find out everything that we have been hiding from them. Fang knew what I was feeling and he probably agreed to. I still had to talk to the younger kids about this.

We were hanging out at the other FBI's house when all of the kids come over to me really excited. What was up with them?

"Max, can we go out with Jessi and Ramiz to a place and you guys have to come to. Please Max, it's important to a plan," Nudge begged me, giving me the bambi eyes.

Must resist…bambi…eyes. "Fine," I told them, "Why are we going anyway? And where?"

They ignored me, too busy celebrating. Jeez, they didn't bother to tell me things anymore.

Ramiz grabbed Abi's keys and we headed out. They started the car without Jared or Abi. What was happening?

"Um, what's going on?" I asked the people in the car.

Angel told me in her head. "Nudge and I have a plan to get to get those 2 FBI agents together. Jessi said that they've been denying each other for years."

Hmmm…that still didn't tell me where we were.

Shortly a little while later we pulled up at this place. I couldn't tell exactly what it was in the dark.

Nudge and Angel squealed and got out of the car immediately. Ramiz parked the car and Iggy and Gazzy got out mumbling something about videogames. Jessi got out of the car slowly and Ramiz came on the other side to help her. I sighed, holding Fang's hand, and got out of the car. When I faced the place, I thought we would never come here in our entire life.

Chuckie Cheese's.

It was those places where kids could hang out and play and just be themselves. Wow, how long ago was it when I was a kid. Like a million years ago.

I saw Angel and Nudge already at the stuffed animal machine trying to get them. Iggy and Gazzy were playing those car racing games there. Even though Iggy's blind, he still was kicking Gazzy's ass in this car racing game.

Fang and I sat down with Ramiz and Jessi, wondering why we even bothered to come here. They exchanged glances and Ramiz nodded. What was going on?

"Fang, Max, this wasn't the only reason why we brought you guys here tonight. Abi told me to keep some information away from you guys but Abi is being very stupid of not telling you," Jessi stated shaking her head.

"Um…okay then," I said being very confused.

Jessi looks directly in Fang's eyes at this point, "There's in only one reason why Abi and I became FBU agents at first…it was…well…before there were 6 of us and Abi had a boyfriend back then called Parker. She loved him truly and he did too until someone influenced him to inject something into her. He only cared about mutants and what abilities they got. Jared was trying to convince Abi that he became bad, but she didn't think that yet since she was too caught up in being in love with Parker. Jared knew what Parker was going to do to her so he tried to prevent and he failed. Parker injected something I don't even know what it's called and she realized what was happening. Abi was heart-broken and never dated anyone again until recently because Jared is trying again. She became pregnant. She couldn't get an abortion because this pregnancy was quite different. Before the baby was born, Abi ran away and somehow gave birth to the child. She kept that child for 2 years till Parker found her in Seattle, California. Abi in that child implanted something to make her hear that boy's thoughts if they were separated for years of time. When the child was taken away from Abi, she swore that she would become an FBI agent to track you down and to find her son again. The same thing happened to me when I was older and married to Ramiz. The only difference we thought our daughter had died when I gave birth to her. Recently I found out that she is alive but has been mutated. The day I found that out, I knew how losing a child was so hard. Abi had taken it worse and gone into a depression. I swore that I would help Abi by becoming an FBI agent."

I was confused and I could tell Fang was to. Fang spoke up and said, "What does this have…?"

Jessi looked directly into Fang's eyes again and said, "Fang, Abi is your mother."


	38. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Fang Pov

Wait my mother?! How…??? Why? That means she was the irresponsible teenager?

I looked up confusedly at Jessi. This is the one time I will ever let my emotions show on my face.

Jessi sighed and started explaining, "Your mother is a great woman who has great judgments. She didn't get pregnant with you like how you are thinking right now. Your father, Parker Brown, was influenced by one of our old science teachers. What she wanted is a new race of mutants. She chose her 2 best students at that time, your mother and your father and explained her idea. Your father jumped right on board, however; your mother refused to do this. She told Jared right away and Jared always said to be careful around Parker. This is when she was 13 and they 14. When high school came, Abi wasn't allowed to date until her junior year. That year both Jared and Parker asked her out. Abi was debating whether on whom to go out with. Then someone spread a rumor about Jared that he had asked 3 girls out and was going to dump them all. Your mother was actually in love with Jared so she was shocked to hear this. From there she started going out with Parker.

Parker, after a couple of weeks, tried to get Abi pregnant. She hated that he tried so she dumped him immediately. That's when Parker got a little murderous. He implanted valium in Abi's drink so he could take her to his house and have sex with her. However, Abi didn't get the Valium in her drink so that idea failed.

His last idea to get her pregnant worked however. He raped Abi and injected something into her. That's the reason why she got pregnant. She was hurt so badly but didn't want to give up the child. She told Jared what happened to her. Jared was able to stop Parker from going after Abi for a pretty good chunk of time. She gave birth to you when she was 17 years old. Then for 2 years straight, she was able to raise you up and did something to you. I don't know what but that is how come you have your powers. I know that you will get all of your powers soon, but I don't know when Abi will release all of them to you. She has control over that."

Wow that was a lot to get in. So basically my mom wasn't the one who made me happen, it was my father. She avoided my father as much as she could. He was a man who didn't care about humans.

"What happened to me after I was 2?" I asked Jessi.

Jessi sighed and said, "Parker accidently met Abi in this place one day and he took you away from her. She cried for 2 weeks that she lost you. That was when she made the vow that she would become an FBI agent so none of this will happen again."

Max held my hand under the table. So my father basically was a whitecoat from what Jessi was implying. My mother was an FBI agent. Interesting mix that you consider both of them will be always against each other.

"You may not tell Abi that I told you this or even imply that I told you," Jessi suddenly said very sternly.

"Why? What's the importance of telling her?" Max retorted.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you. She wasn't going to tell you because it was never going to be time to tell you. Abi was heartbroken that she would never, but she kept true to her word. She didn't want to change the future.

However, I intervened because I have a suspicion well it's not a big one, that Abi will sacrifice herself for you. She does everything for the flock. The flock became her number 1 top priority. If one of you were on a near death situations, Abi would be yelling and screaming at us to do something. Every battle you had that someone nearly died, we intervened. Your very first battle with the Erasers, we sent them a signal to return to base immediately. They immediately complied and went away with any suspicion. When Ari nearly killed you Fang, Abi had a heart attack in the middle of everything and ordered out commands to stop him. We did by sending Jeb Batchelder. He was working very closely with us at that time and telling of his intentions. Abi and he got in some very heated arguments on what step they should take next with the flock.

Abi loved you every single second. She even contacted you mother, Max, to tell her that you were actually her child once you found out for yourself," Jessi stated.

Max just stared at Jessi with wonder. So maybe there would be someone who would be there always to us.

_Exactly Fang. Your mother will even sacrifice herself in order to protect you guys. She will always be a part of your life._

My voice actually turned out to be helpful at this point. Maybe some of our parents would be there no matter what. My mom would and so would Max's.

_There's even more parents that would stick with you no matter what. Ask Jessi who child out of the flock is her. You remember her from Tipsco, Arizona. She was actually staying with a friend there when you saw her. _

Holy Crap


	39. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Jessi Pov

Well that went well to an extent. Fang knows who his real mother is and he can show ways that he loves Abi. The next part was a disaster

"Jessi, who is your child?" Fang asked me, "I know she's in the flock."

Dammit. I knew they knew Max's, Fang's, and Iggy's parents and Fang would have said them if he referred to Gazzy and Angel but he said she pretty clearly and precisely.

Max just stared at Fang and started saying, "How…" but then something clicked in her brain and she kept quiet.

I knew they both knew so I had no choice but then a close window shattered near us.

Parents, kids, and employees started running and screaming out the doors. I gathered all the kids together and watched for who were attacking us.

There was a huge cloud of mist that blocked my view of seeing who was coming in. I pushed the littlest kids even back farther. Max and Fang stayed only inches behind me and Ramiz.

Suddenly out of nowhere Abi was on my right flank and Jared on my left. Since when did they get here?

Abi was staring at me with fear in her eyes, Jared with hatred. Wait that only meant…Oh god…no he can't be here… Wait if he's hear that means….she's here to…our betrayer… our arch enemy…our former best friend.

I was pondering this when something popped into my mind. My vision was coming true and there was nothing I could do to stop it.


	40. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Max Pov

Something was very wrong. Ordinarily there wouldn't be an explosion in a playing place for kids.

The rest of the flock was behind me waiting to see who the new enemy was, Fang flanking on my right, Iggy on my left, and the rest of the kids behind me. Of course we were behind Jessi and Ramiz since they probably knew who it was. I wasn't expecting Abi and Jared to get here. Wait…if they're here…that means it's doubly worse.

From the mist stepped a group of people. They were all wearing black things or something close to the color of black. Then from the group of people one stepped out. The one who stepped out looked like Fang except for different eye color and color of hair. This meant this was Fang's father, Parker Brown, the betrayer, the one who works for Itex.

I side-glanced at Fang and I saw there was hatred in his eyes for his father. I knew he was angrier at his father than his eyes showed. Then a tall dark woman who looked a lot like Abi came up and stood next to him. Hmmm….I wonder who she is. Two more people came and stood right to them. The woman on the right of the tall dark woman reminded me of someone but I just can't put my finger on whom. The man next to Fang's father looked like Mr. Chu but he wasn't Asian and he had blonde hair and blue eyes. His skin color was a dark creamy color which resembled like Mr. Chu, head of Itex.

They all were smiling at us evilly except the woman next to the tall dark women. She looked regretful and that she didn't want to do this. Then it finally clicked; she looked exactly like Angel and Gasman looked like the man who looked like Mr. Chu. Those were Angel's and Gasman's parents.

There was one thing that I didn't expect; our whole lives would be impacted on this one conversation with our enemies.


	41. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Abi Pov

I'm ready to kill that bastard who used me to get what he wanted. He was the first one on my killing list.

Parker started talking directly to me, "Ah Abi it's so good to see you again as lovely as you are." That loser just crossed the line.

Jared's eyes were murderous as well as Fang's. Wait Fang's? Why would he be mad? I mean he doesn't even know that I'm related to him.

I put my hand on Jared's shoulder and met his eyes. I was trying to show him what I was feeling through them. He looked thoughtfully at me and nodded. I stepped in front of everyone and addressed to Parker's remark.

"I'm warning you right now you two face bastard," I spat at him, "You will regret killing me or anyone else here. And FYI, I don't need you anymore, not at all. You have Anisha, your real love of your life who is also a bastard for falling for your stupid ways. She needs you. However, I have found the person who I was looking for and he'll always be there for me no matter what so you can get your fucking self out of here with your wife and friends and send your ass right back to your beloved laboratories." It felt good to tell that things to him, to hurt him as he hurt me.

Then my ex-best friend, Anisha, smiled at me evilly and said, "Oh Abi, you have never learned from any of your mistakes have you. This guy will eventually fall for someone else. You are the ugliest bitch that has ever existed on this planet." She so did not go there.

I was surprised that I was pushed back and Jared and Fang were nearly going for her. Fang is acting really strange now. He knows nothing about me. Why would he be hurt about what Anisha said to me?

"Stop," I told both of them. They looked at each other and then back at me, recoiling to their original positions.

"So Anisha do you really believe that?" I asked her tauntingly. "Because I know a self-centered bitch who is standing right in front of me saying nonsense things about other people who actually are the heroes of the world."

Anisha made her move to kill me. I was ready to leave this planet. Then our side would win. However, I didn't expect my other ex-best friend, Sabina, to intervene.

"Nisha, we will never get what we need to get done if you keep saying things to her. Just accept the fact and let's move on okay?" she told Anisha exasperated.

Anisha nodded sullenly and started speaking again, "We will leave you guys in peace only if you hand over Maximum Ride and Fang."

That was so out of the question. They would never get their hands on the flock.

Jessi, who was quiet all this time came up right next to me and said, "Never, some of their parents have already met them and given them the right to do whatever they want," glancing at Fang and Max while she said it.

I was getting really suspicious about her; she told them something I forbidden her to tell them.

Anisha's voice brought me back to reality, "Otherwise there is no choice for you now," she said satisfied.

"Actually, there is a huge option for us," Jared said solemnly. What was he up too?

"Apparently there was a prophecy made about the 6 of you guys, Abi, Jessi, Chaney, Melaney, Sabina, and you," Jared stated smirking.

No, he was not going there.

"You're lying," Anisha burst out saying, exchanging a glance with Parker.

"He's not lying," a crystal clear voice said. I searched to see who said it and then I saw who it was, Sabina.

"Oh shut up Sabina. You're not helping the situation here," Anisha told her snidely. What happened to her? She used to be the goody-two shoes that everyone loved. Now she's this self-centered bitch. At least Sabina still cares about us. The only reason she's with Itex is because the love of her life is the son of the owner. It helped sometimes that she could read minds like her daughter, Angel, could. Sabina smiled at me, obviously hearing what I said.

"Yes, I could even play it for you now if you would like," Jared said hiding a smile.

I could see Anisha and Parker considering this offer but it was Julian, Sabina's lover, the person who was the son of Mr. Chu, who answered it.

"Yes, we would. But this better not be a trick," Julian said warningly.

Jared nodded subtly and turned around and called, "Chaney, Melaney, you can bring it out now."

Wait since when were Chaney and Melaney here? And what do they know about the prophecy?

They brought the frame to me and Jared told me, "Abi it will only play if you touch it."

I hesitated. Did we really want everyone to know what we heard about our lives? I made my decision and reached for the frame.


	42. Author's note

**Hey guys sry bout not updating. I'm really busy this weekend and have 3 basketball games this week 3! These people are trying to kill me with overload of work. However I do want your opinions on what should happen to the flock next so just review and tell me.**

**Sry again bout not posting**

**~NUDGELOVER**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Max Pov

These were the most strangest and wackiest people I have ever met in my life. And I have met a lot of these types of people.

They obviously were after me but I didn't get why they were after Fang. His abilities were only breathing underwater and turning invisible. I loved him dearly but sometimes they make stupid choices on whom to take hostage.

However, I was surprised that there was a prophecy that was made about these FBI agents. It'll help understand their personality better.

Abi reached out to take the empty picture frame when something appeared inside of it. I wonder what it is.

"Oh god," I heard Abi whispered. What was inside of the picture frame?

I heard Jared reassuring her, "It's alright Abi. She's watching over us and she controls this prophecy. She knows that we're doing this."

Who was this she? What did she have to do anything with this situation?

Abi sighed and held the frame close to her heart. The frame floated away from Abi and started playing.

It said, "The 6 who have gotten the powers will separate into 2 groups, one with 4 people and one with 2, when someone from the 2 group side gets killed, 1 will betray that group and join the 4 group, when 5 are united then they can kill the 6th person who is causing a threat to a group of 6 harmless kids who will fulfill their destiny by saving the world from everyone who wants to destroy it. The 6 kids will save the world only after the 5 are reunited. If one of the 6 is accidently killed by any side or even from the destined, the side who killed that person will fail every single thing they do for the rest of their life and will never ever have another victory again."

Anisha and Parker were staring in shock at the frame. Mr. Chu's son, what's his name…oh that's right Julian had an expression of regret on it. Sabina just looked impassive as always. But she looked that she didn't want to be here at all. I wonder what her life story is like.

Anisha looked outraged, "That's…that's…impossible. How can she know what are future was going to be like?"

This was way too much for me. She was a bitch and I needed her to be silent forever.

"Okay look," I directed to her stepping in front of everyone, "You can't just make things go your way because you just want it to. You need to work for it and all of us have worked to get what we want and we will get it. However, you and this whore who calls himself a new hero for the world who is also my lover's father have never ever done what is right for the world and all you guys have done is what is wrong for the whole entire world. Hey I'm just a kid but I'm a kid who knows what right is from wrong and so does most people here. You and your precious Itex Company think that a supernatural race is the solution for everything but guess what? It isn't. And for you who are Mr. Chu's son," I directed to the guys whose name I keep forgetting, "You can change this all. You can be in charge of saving this planet. Instead you're agreeing with all his schemes when you know it's wrong. I guess it runs in the family.

They all were looking at me murderously except for Sabina who looked at me with respect. I bet she knows what to do but never given her way.

I spoke to Sabina directly now, "You can still be a part of us if you want to. You're the only sensible one here and to let you know your kids know you're here. Angel can read minds like you can." An idea just sparked then, "Angel, Gasman, get up here!" I told them urgently.

They came willingly. I mean they wanted to meet their mom after years of abandonment.

Sabina looked over her two kids and started crying while stating, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Jason and Alice. I'm so sorry."

Jason? Alice? Those were Gasman's and Angel's real names?

Actually those names were pretty decent names and also very pretty. It would be names I would name my son and daughter.

Sabina smiled at me and said, "Thank you."

Wait what how could she…wait she could read minds just like Angel could.

Sabina just nodded at me. Apparently she can't send thoughts to me like Angel can.

Again that got another nod from Sabina. Dang I'm good. She still stared at both of her kids with love and adoration. Then I figured out something about her; she never wanted any of this. She only wanted to be loved by her love and this is what it cost her. Giving up everything she loved and adored. She still had a chance with being good again and doing what her mind actually tells her to do.

_Max you can still save the world._ Oh great my voice just had to pop in now didn't it.

_Bringing Sabina to your side assures that you will be victorious._ More fortune cookie crap. Ugh…I hated when I listened to this

"_Could you tell me why I need to do this and how am I supposed to convince her?"_ I asked my voice inside my head.

_Remember the prophecy._ The voice stated. What prophecy? There wasn't…oh yeah I did just hear one. It said something about uniting people together.

_Exactly, once you have her nothing can go wrong on your side you have all the people you need to defeat Itex._ It told me encouragingly.

Hmmmm…okay if I listened to it now who knows? Maybe we would not be chased by any weird forms of molded people anymore.

However, someone beat me to me speech before I even knew what was going on.

"Sabina you know what's best for you now. I'm not saying that you need to join us specifically but you could enjoy a normal life for a few years and see your kids from time to time. You've seen and been through too much Bina. Be in charge of yourself," Abi told her calmly.

That was the best thing to say to her. I could tell. Well I could tell her. Dang I didn't know her that well to tell her things to convince her. Yeah, I know, the great Maximum Ride is a loss for words.

"How about if I tell Jessi and Abi to tell her things?" a familiar voice popped into my head.

"Sure sweetie, maybe they know how to deal with her," I thought back at Angel.

I saw Angel concentrating on relying the message to them when out of nowhere a bullet shot through the air and I saw Jared falling down to the ground.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Angel Pov

I was in the middle of suggesting things to tell my…mom on what to do when a bullet shot came out of nowhere. I heard Fang's father think, "That'll bring Abi to her very weakest chain, taking away her next true love. Now my son needs to go to. Bring her joys out of her life. Then we will succeed forever."

No. He cannot do that to us. Oh god what to do. What to do. Even though I'm a seven year old kid, I wasn't ready for these types of decisions.

"Nudge!" I thought to her. "I need your help. We have to distract them so Abi can get Parker's throats and kill him. Hate that guy.

"Wait," I said out loud.

Everyone turned to me and then my…well…my mom's eyes went wide and then she screamed, "NO!"

Everyone then started at her. They were thinking like "what is in the world is going. Is there going to be a fight" and things like that.

"Alice, I'm telling you right now. You have absolutely no right to be that reckless and I'm speaking as your mother right now. Not as an Itex worker, not in the favor of anyone, but as you mother. I forbid you to do that," my mother told me very sternly, "That goes for you to Monique; your mother never would want you to do that either."

Wait who's Nudge's mom? Then I heard someone's thoughts thinking, "If my only daughter is thinking of giving up her life to protect Abi's love then she's ruining the whole plan." I realized that that was Jessi's thoughts. Whoa….didn't see that coming.

"Nudge," I thought to her, "Change of plans. There is a plan and your mom is Jessi and you're getting a little brother or sister!" Lucky duck.

I heard her thoughts and it heard, "OMG my mom? How is that possible? Well we sort of look alike. And then…that means….Ramiz is my dad? Weirdness. This is a pretty messed up day and OMG Dr. Martinez's wedding is like in 3 weeks and we all have to be there."

That was a pretty good point…wait point. That's it! Light bulb just went on! That'll work. I thought to everyone what my plan was and I got approvals from Abi and Jessi so this time, we would succeed.

I can't wait. This would be the final moment for us. What we all been hoping for, our own freedom, no more Itex and most importantly quality time with our own families.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Sabina Pov

I couldn't let my kids be in the way of Parker's plans for them. I didn't want to be a part of this anymore. But I couldn't leave otherwise my kids wouldn't be protected. I was such a romantic fool! I shouldn't have married Julian; I shouldn't have let him talk me into Itex; I shouldn't have…wait, what was Abi doing?

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize that something crucial had passed through their minds. Drat…I'm going to be killed for not letting them know what Abi's next move is.

"Parker, you're dead now," Abi said evilly to him. Oh god, Abi was never like this. Shit, what has gotten over her?

Parker was now afraid for once in his life. We all knew Abi never acted like this, except when we crossed the line way too far. Shooting Jared may just might be it.

"Abi, we can settle this more peacefully," Parker said fearfully trying to calm her down.

"Oh, you lost that chance since the day you betrayed me. You are so over Parker. No one from this side will able to grieve for you. No one…" With that she slowly pulled a knife out and started making her way towards him.

Parker pulled his gun out shaking as he raised it up. "Abi, you'll regret what you did today if you do this."

From the corner of my eye I saw Julian force himself between the two. No…he wouldn't.

"Both of you two stop, now!" Julian yelled.

"Love, get out of their way. They will seriously hurt you. Abi isn't in her usual mind right now. She has a killer mind now. She will hurt you if you stand in her way," I told him desperately.

Abi seemed paused now to see what Julian would do. He was debating on what to do it seemed. I thought he was going to be alright until Parker said, "Oh hell Julian. If you're in the way, well you're going down too. Too late to take back that mistake.

Parker started shooting random bullets at Julian. No…NO!

He was bleeding everywhere, his veins were popped open and he was also losing blood from his head. No, no, no…he couldn't die on me.

I rushed through the battlefield that just had emerged and scooped Julian into my arms.

"Julian," I whispered to him over the battlefield noises.

"Sabina, I love you and I always will. Joining my dad's company was a huge mistake that I just realized right now. Hun, join Abi. She knows what she's doing. She has the worst suffering that anyone else so she knows how to handle everyone. They still want you back love. Go back to them for me…please," he told me losing his voice that I had to strain my hearing to hear him.

"Good…bye Sabina…be a…good………mother…for……the…kids," and with that Julian closed his eyes and stopped breathing. He…he left me.

My eyes got fierce and I knew I had to live out my lover's will. I would join Abi and take this company down into the deepest darkest places of hell where it should belong and be.

Julian this is for you.


	46. Note to readers

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating Finding our Parents but I'm really really busy right now. The next chapter going to get really mushy cuz I had like a sort of epiphany about the next chapter and I have been working on it all night. However, this story's coming to an end and I'm going to continuing a Twilight story I've started calling My Happy Ending. Please check that out to. I'm thankful for all those readers who have stuck with me through this time. Also I haven't been updating cuz I've recently had a lost and couldn't think about anything except my best friend who died several days ago. Tomorrow is her funeral so I don't know when this next chapter is coming up. Please just keep with me until I continue my regular pattern.**

**~NUDGELOVER**


	47. Chapter 46

Max Pov

Oh god. I just hoped Angel's plan worked or we're screwed.

Julian took the shot and Sabina went to him. Chaos erupted as soon as it started.

The Fly-boys that were standing behind them started to attack us. Same old stuff as usual.

I shouted, "Angel up top! Nudge 9 o'clock, Gazzy, Iggy, 3 o'clock. Fang flank me from down below.

They did what I told them to and we began kicking these Flyboy's butts off. Kick…punch…and hit were our usual strategies. We took out most of these fellows using their flaws at the bases of their spines. The Itex workers were too stupid to fix it. Punch…kick it was basically the same routine for us. Angel used her wicked controlling people abilities and made the flyboys attack each other. Gazzy released his unexplainable power and all these things were flying right to the ground below with crashing landing as their destination. Iggy had gotten a new power. He could make anything appear if he wanted to and could make people go to that area. He conjured up a really dark hole that I bet went into the Earth's core. All the Flyboys fell into it. The look on the Flyboys was priceless. They had no clue how they ended up in the hole, let alone, who did it. Oh well, they're entitled to a very long stay there.

I looked down at the scene below us. There was Abi holding a gun to Parker's head about to shoot him. Wait…that was Abi? It really looked like her from down below. Damn…that girl has guts to shoot a guy.

Abi, I would say, has the bravest guts in this world with my mom. They both lost their children and never saw them grow up. They didn't want their children to grow up in a horrible life. They wanted a normal life with their children and happiness for them instead of the horrors of the world. They didn't get their wish. Instead, they got everything of the opposite that they wished for. These two women…I guess…you could call my role-models. They've been through pain I have been through so they really knew what to do. I guess I wasn't so alone in this world. I had two great women to ask advice for what the next step is for the flock. They would know exactly what to do in these situations.

As I glanced down once more, I moved towards Fang in the air and grabbed his hand. He looked up at me and smirked before looking down at the scene below us which the struggles of our lives may finally come to an end.

I saw Jessi and Abi converse with Sabina during the first time during this battle. Thank god she joined our side. She should have known better than joining Itex, even though her husband was there. They all nodded their heads and then gave the gun to Jared. Wait…why Jared? I mean he didn't have anything to get back at…oh wait yes he did. He had every right to kill that bastard who messed up an innocent girls life who could have become anything she wanted but instead, having to do one of the most dangerous and terrifying jobs for most of the world, the FBI.

Jared was the boy next door waiting to claim his love for this innocent girl, Abi, who helped anyone that she could, tried to deviate from the worst punishments ever for some people, using her intelligence to keep people out of trouble, enjoying a good laugh for people, making sure people know the right things they need to know to go on with their life, helping with medical care for anyone in need, always forgiving to a friend who's betrayed them for a long time, a loving person to anyone she meets, could make the most silent of people talk and converse with her, shared everything she could with everyone, made friends with people she didn't even know, accepting about most things, always trying to do things for others, and most importantly being human. She made mistakes and everybody knew it. However, her mistakes caused her admirers to admire her much more than she originally planned.

Fang was her only son and she would do anything in the world for him. He was her top priority in life. He could influence her on what decisions that she made for the FBI.

Jared was also another person who was another important person impacted our lives. He was the easy-going fellow who could calm anyone at any moment. He was always there for other people and was known for his patience. As we know, he waited for such a long time before he won Abi's heart. He was head FBI agent so that meant he could even veto Abi's decisions. He made sure we were all safe, tried to help us any way he could, made sure that we weren't killed or destroyed, always there for other people, a guy who lost his best friend to the Itex Company, and having to suffer with the love of his life as she recovered her life.

Jessi was the most random person I have ever met in my life. She was sweet, king, easy-going, care-free, a lovable person, known for her over-protectiveness, the mother of everyone, made sure everyone got an equal part of what they wanted, and even kept people in line, including Abi. She married the love of her life and now is pregnant for the second time. Nudge is her only daughter for the time being. She knew my mom somehow. I never really did ask her about that…

Then there was Sabina who was Angel's and Gazzy's mom. She was forced to give them up through her husband. She put her husband's priorities before his. Anything he wanted done, she would do for him. It didn't help that she married the future heir of the Itex Company. Sometimes love overrules everything in life. His last request was for her to join our side and to help bring Itex down. She always followed him no matter, even into his grave. Now, she could take care of her kids peacefully without Itex annoying the hell out of her. She was exactly like Angel. Sabina did things on impulse, always got her way, could read minds like Angel did, and always wanted to do the things herself instead of other people doing it for her. She could be classified as a role model for many people.

Ramiz…he was married to Jessi and made sure the government helped us any way they could. I realized that that's why they wanted to protect us when we first met them before going to Antarctica. They were acting on Ramiz's orders which were given from Abi. Things make sense now since we have met the FBI team. That's why every moment that we thought we would have been killed, we weren't. Our parents were looking out for us like they should be doing except in a more complicated way. Since we were Avian Americans, they had to protect us from a wide range of things from Itex to the simplest of falls. Even though they couldn't be there with us at every moment of our lives, our parents made sure that were at least protected and safe and that's the best present that they could ever given us.

The other FBI agents like Chaney and Melaney helped us out to. I had no idea that they were like a golden trio with Abi and Jessi before but I'm glad they were. They were the ones who got us all our needs in food and taste and our other accessories. Noticing Chaney from the battle, she was a klutz a lot and her weakness is being tazerd which is something that I'm being introduced for the first time in my life. However Mel's the only one who does it to her so no one really knows about her problems with it. These two were two really great women to look up to.

The Itex people were fine before they got ideas into their heads. I bet Parker would have never done anything to Abi if he didn't think about creating mutants or new species for the world. Anisha probably would have never gone if she hadn't fallen for Parker. If Julian wasn't the heir to Itex, he wouldn't have died today and Sabina could have lived happily with their kids. One company brings the tragedies for them repeatedly.

As I stared back at the scene that was slowly moving forward, I saw everyone with a new sense of respect. I could no longer feel the bold and stubborn Max in me. I found the surprisingly nice and the new leader of Max now changed by these very people I mentioned. Angel looked at me with happy eyes. She had heard me and understood what I had thought about. My baby was growing up. I understood I couldn't be so stubborn with what she does anymore.

I saw that Sabina had also heard me. She was puzzled for a little bit until something in her head finally clicked. She smiled at me gratefully and returned her attention to the scene in front of us. Abi had finished her final words to Parker and pulled the trigger.

I didn't see the shot, but I knew it had hit him because at the very next minute I heard a thud to the ground.

I saw Fang had no emotion on his face but he had a look of pain and resentment and sort of happiness for what just happened. I can't blame him. His father is the one who did this to him and made his mother suffer alongside with him. However, this was his father and he still cared for him.

Then, like a lightning bolt I had realized the most important fact; Fang and I wouldn't be alive today if this company was trying to create mutants for their purposes. Abi had been raped for this cause and my mother gave part of her sex cells to help develop me along with Jeb.

I guess we were meant to be after all.


	48. Chapter 47 part 1

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in so long. I've got this ephinany to end this story and sadly yes I'm ending this story. However this chapter isn't finished yet and I will finish it as soon as I have time. Third quarter ended for my school today and maybe I'll finish it tonight. Again sorry for keeping you guys out of the loop. And for those of you guys who go to my school and read this JOE IS IN THE SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha ha, don't worry if you don't understand this, it's an inside joke**

**Thanks for sticking with me through these times**

~**Nudgelover**

Abi Pov

"You are dead Parker," I said to him, hating how he took up space on this planet. He was the last person surviving from the group of Itex people that came other than Anisha, his wife. He gulped in fear and I was glad that I could do that to him now.

"Any last words you pathetic peace of worthless shit," I asked him. No way he was getting his death penalty removed.

Parker just stared at everyone who was watching the scene and whispered softly to this planet, "I never did stop loving you Abi. I'm sorry," he told me pleading with his eyes. There was a bit of sarcasm in them however so I knew this charade was fake.

"Liar!" I screamed and shot mercilessly at him. He looked at me shocked before the pain over took him. He kept gazing at me never breaking his gaze from mine.

"I…wasn't…" he told me quietly before he collapsed on the floor.

Anisha however didn't take this calmly. Her eyes became wide when Parker hit the floor and she began kneeling on the side of him.

"You fucking idiots! You killed the love of my life! How could you? The one person who understood what I went through. The person who always helped me get through each day. You fucking whores! You only care about yourselves do you? You don't care what happens to your ex-best friend do you? Huh? Huh? Well this will show you that maybe you should care about some other people's lives!" Anisha said hysterically. She had cracked. She finally understood what's it like dying and killing for the first time in her life I bet.

Anisha grabbed a gun from her pocket and pointed it towards her own head. She didn't get it did she. She still believed…oh god. How stupid can she get?

"Anisha you know what we will all say. If you followed Parker then your following the teacher we hated most and teacher who right now should rot in that prison cell she is in right now. You know killing yourself only hurts you now. You caused too much pain in the world. You and Abi used to be the twins of our times. You guys looked so much alike. Even you guys did everything together. Only one thing a teacher said to you and that's it? You immediately became the bad girl Anisha who now was too gullible to see the real truth staring in front of her for too long. You basically destroyed so many people's precious children and kids. These kids who could have grown up and have good lives. The ones who don't have to worry about being so different and could get married and have kids and restart the whole cycle. You made it much harder for the mutants that survived their first year because, who will accept them into their life? Who will love them no matter what? Who would be willing to work side by side with them? When you think about their choices, their choices are limited! They have basically nothing and I've got to admit, these Avian Americans have been using it quite well, seeing how paranoid they usually are. Anisha, you created them be like this and personally I would like to see you guys go. Anisha go ahead, shoot yourself. There's no one here who tell you anything else. And FYI Parker never loved you. You looked so much like Abi that he accepted you as his Abi from before. Every single word and emotion he showed towards you was really going toward Abi. You have no purpose on this earth Anisha, no purpose," said the hormonal woman, almost ready to shoot Anisha with that pistol herself. One rule in life never piss of Jessi no matter what.

Anisha screamed the most blood-curing scream I have ever heard in my life. We all stared at her seeing what she would do next. I personally thought she didn't have the guts to shoot herself. She was always too scared to do anything, even the most simple of things.

I guess you can't be right all the time can you. Anisha raised the gun to her head and…pulled the trigger staring right at me, seeing if I would yell anything in protest, I didn't.

The shot went and with a thud she fell to the ground. Her body would never walk on these grounds again.

I gazed at their bodies for some time. Maybe Parker wasn't lying about still loving me. Maybe, but it was too late now. He was dead and so was his pretend lover Anisha who stayed the bitch from the day of betrayal till the very end.

I looked around at everyone else; Jessi and Sabina were hugging each other catching up at old times. Ramiz was overlooking all the dead bodies just to make sure they were dead, especially Anisha's because most people would think that she would never pull the trigger on a gun if its right next to her head. We didn't want any surprise attacks on us.

Jared had come up beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. His touch gave me an unfamiliar pleasure that I have never gotten in my life before. I turned into him and rested my body against his. He began to stroke me softly, reassuring me that this was all real and we were going to be alright.

I had never expected my life to turn back on track again. My son and his friends have come back to me. The love I have right now will never go away from me no matter how long I live. Jared was always persistent on our relationship now that I go back and reflect on it…. My best friends had come back to me. Well mostly…Anisha would still be there among our thoughts but she had been too cruel and selfish to end her life like that. Sabina had come back and I think that she'll enjoy reuniting with her kids that she hasn't seen for a little less than a decade. Jessi was getting another kid. From what I can tell from her oldest daughter, this child will be exactly like Jessi's personality bold, caring, loving, getting carried away with things, temperamental, and all those things that just make up the unique self of her. Ramiz is going to welcome their next child with love and happiness and finally getting to raise their first child by themselves. As for Jared and I, who knows? The future will take us where we need to go. If that means we get a child, we get a child.

Going back even further into these memories, I started to remember Katherine. She was the one who warned us about our powers and everything that we needed to know to at least reach this point. We will always be in debt to her. Her unselfish actions on giving us the powers of whatever the evil teacher who converted people to the bad side gave us made everything in my life perfect now or close to perfection as it can get. Thanks Katherine.

I looked over where the flock stood on a cliff. Angel and Gazzy were chasing each other through the air. Nudge was off in her own world discovering her own happy land as I call it. Iggy was feeling all of the things surrounding him probably to never forget this place or what happened at this spot. I settled my gaze on the two lovebirds.

Max was pressed up against Fang gazing at the scene around her. Fang had his arms around her and as far as I could tell he was reassuring her of something. They looked like the golden couple just standing there and watching the sun set before them. If I can teach him anything, it will be to prepare proposing to Max because Fang will never find another girl like Max to be there with him. Fang and Max. Max and Fang. Their names even sounded good together. This outcome will probably happen knowing me and my habits of tending to make things go my way.

Fang gazed over at me and Jared. It was really time for him to go. I couldn't delay the flock much longer. It was the best moments in my life I've ever had but these moments always can't last forever. They still had the world to save from the apolycapse. That is something that the flock had to do on its own, even though I wanted to help them as much as possible. It was time to let go. I smiled at him and nodded my head toward the sky. Surely he could understand the meaning of that, couldn't he?

He looked at me surprised and then thought over something. Those seconds of thinking I would never know what passed through his head but he looked at me understanding and whispered something to Max. She looked at him with the most trusting expression I've ever seen in my life. I could hear her voice quite clearly as she said, "Alright guys go back and get your things. We've got a wedding to attend."

In a matter of minutes they were gone from sight and returned to this memorable sight. They still had to tell everyone goodbye.

For most people it was a tearful goodbye. But Jared and I were always exceptions. We always knew that sometimes you've got to let go because it'll come back to you sooner or later.

I hugged Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge close to me saying how much I would miss him. Jared shook Iggy's hand and told him that one day his dreams of seeing will come true and never give hope. Jared did know how to restore his sight and once this mission is done, he was going to give it to him. I looked over at Iggy and saw the glimmer of hope in that blind expression of his.

Max was next, I knew she wasn't the girlish type but I still gave her a hug.

"I'm giving you full responsibility of my son. You can do whatever you want to him," I told Max smirking at the thought what she'll actually do to him.

I heard Fang gulp and the others laugh at my words. Yup, this guess was pretty accurate.

Max smiled at me and said, "You can definitely count on that."

(To be continued

**Reviews anyone?**


	49. Chapter 47 total

**Hey guys this is the totally chapter of chapter 47 and sadly the final chapter of Finding our Parents. I know depressing but it has gone on for too long and I'm going to end it. This place seemed a good place to stop. But I will right an epilogue if anyone wants so just review and tell me yay or nay for the epilogue. But until then I think we'll be saying farewell. (Burst out into sobs) However check me out on Twilight for my story My Happy ending. It has a quadruple imprint story in it and quite recommended for all my readers. Hope u guys enjoy this very last chapter**

**~Nudgelover**

Abi Pov

"You are dead Parker," I said to him, hating how he took up space on this planet. He was the last person surviving from the group of Itex people that came other than Anisha, his wife. He gulped in fear and I was glad that I could do that to him now.

"Any last words you pathetic peace of worthless shit," I asked him. No way he was getting his death penalty removed.

Parker just stared at everyone who was watching the scene and whispered softly to this planet, "I never did stop loving you Abi. I'm sorry," he told me pleading with his eyes. There was a bit of sarcasm in them however so I knew this charade was fake.

"Liar!" I screamed and shot mercilessly at him. He looked at me shocked before the pain over took him. He kept gazing at me never breaking his gaze from mine.

"I…wasn't…" he told me quietly before he collapsed on the floor.

Anisha however didn't take this calmly. Her eyes became wide when Parker hit the floor and she began kneeling on the side of him.

"You fucking idiots! You killed the love of my life! How could you? The one person who understood what I went through. The person who always helped me get through each day. You fucking whores! You only care about yourselves do you? You don't care what happens to your ex-best friend do you? Huh? Huh? Well this will show you that maybe you should care about some other people's lives!" Anisha said hysterically. She had cracked. She finally understood what's it like dying and killing for the first time in her life I bet.

Anisha grabbed a gun from her pocket and pointed it towards her own head. She didn't get it did she. She still believed…oh god. How stupid can she get?

"Anisha you know what we will all say. If you followed Parker then your following the teacher we hated most and teacher who right now should rot in that prison cell she is in right now. You know killing yourself only hurts you now. You caused too much pain in the world. You and Abi used to be the twins of our times. You guys looked so much alike. Even you guys did everything together. Only one thing a teacher said to you and that's it? You immediately became the bad girl Anisha who now was too gullible to see the real truth staring in front of her for too long. You basically destroyed so many people's precious children and kids. These kids who could have grown up and have good lives. The ones who don't have to worry about being so different and could get married and have kids and restart the whole cycle. You made it much harder for the mutants that survived their first year because, who will accept them into their life? Who will love them no matter what? Who would be willing to work side by side with them? When you think about their choices, their choices are limited! They have basically nothing and I've got to admit, these Avian Americans have been using it quite well, seeing how paranoid they usually are. Anisha, you created them be like this and personally I would like to see you guys go. Anisha go ahead, shoot yourself. There's no one here who tell you anything else. And FYI Parker never loved you. You looked so much like Abi that he accepted you as his Abi from before. Every single word and emotion he showed towards you was really going toward Abi. You have no purpose on this earth Anisha, no purpose," said the hormonal woman, almost ready to shoot Anisha with that pistol herself. One rule in life never piss of Jessi no matter what.

Anisha screamed the most blood-curing scream I have ever heard in my life. We all stared at her seeing what she would do next. I personally thought she didn't have the guts to shoot herself. She was always too scared to do anything, even the most simple of things.

I guess you can't be right all the time can you. Anisha raised the gun to her head and…pulled the trigger staring right at me, seeing if I would yell anything in protest, I didn't.

The shot went and with a thud she fell to the ground. Her body would never walk on these grounds again.

I gazed at their bodies for some time. Maybe Parker wasn't lying about still loving me. Maybe, but it was too late now. He was dead and so was his pretend lover Anisha who stayed the bitch from the day of betrayal till the very end.

I looked around at everyone else; Jessi and Sabina were hugging each other catching up at old times. Ramiz was overlooking all the dead bodies just to make sure they were dead, especially Anisha's because most people would think that she would never pull the trigger on a gun if its right next to her head. We didn't want any surprise attacks on us.

Jared had come up beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. His touch gave me an unfamiliar pleasure that I have never gotten in my life before. I turned into him and rested my body against his. He began to stroke me softly, reassuring me that this was all real and we were going to be alright.

I had never expected my life to turn back on track again. My son and his friends have come back to me. The love I have right now will never go away from me no matter how long I live. Jared was always persistent on our relationship now that I go back and reflect on it…. My best friends had come back to me. Well mostly…Anisha would still be there among our thoughts but she had been too cruel and selfish to end her life like that. Sabina had come back and I think that she'll enjoy reuniting with her kids that she hasn't seen for a little less than a decade. Jessi was getting another kid. From what I can tell from her oldest daughter, this child will be exactly like Jessi's personality bold, caring, loving, getting carried away with things, temperamental, and all those things that just make up the unique self of her. Ramiz is going to welcome their next child with love and happiness and finally getting to raise their first child by themselves. As for Jared and I, who knows? The future will take us where we need to go. If that means we get a child, we get a child.

Going back even further into these memories, I started to remember Katherine. She was the one who warned us about our powers and everything that we needed to know to at least reach this point. We will always be in debt to her. Her unselfish actions on giving us the powers of whatever the evil teacher who converted people to the bad side gave us made everything in my life perfect now or close to perfection as it can get. Thanks Katherine.

I looked over where the flock stood on a cliff. Angel and Gazzy were chasing each other through the air. Nudge was off in her own world discovering her own happy land as I call it. Iggy was feeling all of the things surrounding him probably to never forget this place or what happened at this spot. I settled my gaze on the two lovebirds.

Max was pressed up against Fang gazing at the scene around her. Fang had his arms around her and as far as I could tell he was reassuring her of something. They looked like the golden couple just standing there and watching the sun set before them. If I can teach him anything, it will be to prepare proposing to Max because Fang will never find another girl like Max to be there with him. Fang and Max. Max and Fang. Their names even sounded good together. This outcome will probably happen knowing me and my habits of tending to make things go my way.

Fang gazed over at me and Jared. It was really time for him to go. I couldn't delay the flock much longer. It was the best moments in my life I've ever had but these moments always can't last forever. They still had the world to save from the apolycapse. That is something that the flock had to do on its own, even though I wanted to help them as much as possible. It was time to let go. I smiled at him and nodded my head toward the sky. Surely he could understand the meaning of that, couldn't he?

He looked at me surprised and then thought over something. Those seconds of thinking I would never know what passed through his head but he looked at me understanding and whispered something to Max. She looked at him with the most trusting expression I've ever seen in my life. I could hear her voice quite clearly as she said, "Alright guys go back and get your things. We've got a wedding to attend."

In a matter of minutes they were gone from sight and returned to this memorable sight. They still had to tell everyone goodbye.

For most people it was a tearful goodbye. But Jared and I were always exceptions. We always knew that sometimes you've got to let go because it'll come back to you sooner or later.

I hugged Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge close to me saying how much I would miss him. Jared shook Iggy's hand and told him that one day his dreams of seeing will come true and never give hope. Jared did know how to restore his sight and once this mission is done, he was going to give it to him. I looked over at Iggy and saw the glimmer of hope in that blind expression of his.

Max was next, I knew she wasn't the girlish type but I still gave her a hug.

"I'm giving you full responsibility of my son. You can do whatever you want to him," I told Max smirking at the thought what she'll actually do to him.

I heard Fang gulp and the others laugh at my words. Yup, this guess was pretty accurate.

Max smiled at me and said, "You can definitely count on that."

Jared shook Fang's hand and said, "Stop the apolycapse from happening. You can do that easily but hey no pressure." That idiot.

I slapped him so hard that he yelled in pain, "Yeow, woman what's with you and hitting me?" Jared had asked me rubbing the shoulder I had hit him on.

I smiled sweetly at him, "Who me? Well, woman can do anything they want with their men. It's a fact of life." I winked at Max suggestively and she caught that. Max started to smile evilly.

"Mom, why did you tell her that?" Fang groaned to me. I froze. He never had called me mom before. He finally accepts me. He actually loves me for who I am.

I smiled tried to hide the tears from eyes. It worked to an extent but I could tell Fang saw me trying to hide them. He nodded at me confirming everything I had thought about.

Jared pulled me closer to him as we watched everyone getting prepared to take off.

I started to think about the past few days. They were the most hectic ones I've ever seen. Jessi getting pregnant, the flock finding us, the prophecy being heard for the first time in years, defeating the guy who made me pregnant with Fang, finding love with Jared, seeing the flock in pure bliss for some time, meeting the flock and my son's girlfriend, reuniting with some old friends, bringing our group of 5 friendship stronger than ever before, reuniting with our kids, finding out how much Katherine meant to us…

Katherine…one day we'll have to celebrate in her honor. She was the one who helped survive this tragedy, these horrors, this everything. She was the reason why we are still living today. Thank you Katherine.

I watched as each flock member took off. Angel went first with her bright white wings that looked like a real angel's wings. She soared gracefully through the air. Nudge went next and spread her tawny colored wings through the air. I heard Jessi gasp as Nudge soared through the air looking so happy. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ramiz pull Jessi tighter to him and smiled at Nudge who now was doing summersaults in the air. Gazzy took off with his darkish brown wings and started doing dives and everything in the air. Sabina started laughing her head off. Glad to know she's back to her normal self. She loved anything that was irregular and just plain amazing and Gazzy is helping her get those normality's things back in her system. Iggy was next and his pale white wings soared through the air cocking his head to hear which direction the rest of the flock was going in. For his next birthday, I would give him his sight back because he deserved it. He has suffered the most out of the whole flock since he is disabled. Those whitecoats were fucking bastards when they tested his sight to improve his night vision. I can't wait till that school blows up into tiny of millions of pieces.

That reminded me, the flock now knew who to look for on who is the secretary behind Mr. Chu's evil diabolical plans. They knew the information about them and now properly knew how to take down Itex. But hey we aren't telling the whole world. You guys might tell Itex what is the way to bring them down and they will fix that flaw. Sorry, but you guys have to go without knowing.

Anyways, Max had taken off with her chocolate brown wings, gliding from one side to the next. She was truly beautiful and I hope my son has the guts to propose to her. There is no one else in the world, I hope, who doesn't love her more than my son does. It's a fact I learned from watching them being together.

Finally Fang had taken off. His wings, as dark as night, boldly hit the sky and soared right next to Max. The flock started making all these formations that was very entertaining to watch.

The flock…I would miss their presence like I have for the past 14 years of my life. I knew that everything was going to be alright now. The flock now knew how to take down the school and Itex. They know the possibilities on who is Mr. Chu's secretary. They know which people are important to take down. They even know how Itex was started and what their huge biggest flaws are. Collecting this information was a lot of work but hey, it's going to be worth it when Max saves the world from the apolycapse which I knew she would. It was destiny that tied her to that just as it was destiny bringing the flock together. These destinies just all go back to when Jessi, Sabina, Chaney, Melaney, Anisha, and I first met on our first day of 6th grade. Destiny can be brought from the oldest of times even.

As I kept staring after the flock in the sky, Jared whispered in my ear, "They'll be alright. They always are."

I looked back into Jared eyes and smiled, he was right. They would be alright.

The flock was even stronger than before. They know who their parents are and love is the quality that makes everyone strong. They can overcome anything now that they know who their parents are and that we love them so much. They also know how much we want to fight side by side with them and protect from the horrors that they should have never gone through. That is what I hope we showed them.

Suddenly, a voice popped in my head and said, "You did Abi. You showed us what a true family meant to us and really finding our parents was the best thing that has ever happened to us. Even Max agrees with us and she adores all of you guys and she sends her thanks. We all say thanks for being the family that we can truly appreciate and have forever. People to call mum and dad and having them worry about us. That's all we wanted, a family, and you guys have given it to us. Thank you Abi and everyone."

I knew who this was, Angel. She was quite talented and she took after her mother which was another bonus for us. We didn't have to hear about Sabina's rants how she means nothing to this world when actually there are two of her kids who think she's the greatest person on this earth.

"Thank you Angel. Thank you for everything. You guys have given us the greatest happiness that we've ever had. Thank you," I told her in my head.

I felt someone smile in my head and it was gone. The flock was now out of sight.

I surveyed this place one more time and as I look at it I suddenly remembered what Angel said and smiled.

Finding our Parents was the best thing for us. Quite frankly that is something that everyone should agree with.

Yes Angel, you are right Finding Our Parents is the best and most important thing for everyone in this lifetime.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	50. AN

**Hey guys rely sry bout not updating but my parents took away the computer and my story is saved on there…sorry so u guys be patient and I'll try to update. Again rely sry but I was grounded so I couldn't update.**

**~Nudgelover**


	51. Epilogue

Epilogue

Angel pov

It's been 10 years, 10 years from a fateful day that happened. Fang had left the flock in order to make us survive. I was so stupid for saying that to them. Yes, it did help us survive the apolycapse and stop Mr. Chu but that didn't mean it broke Max's heart over and over again.

Abi and Jessi had children too. They were so cute and I wish Fang got to see his baby sister and brother. They were adorable from the start and now they are 8 years old. Abi hadn't heard from Fang since the last time we were all together. She misses him but she understands what he had to do.

Jared had married Abi. Their wedding was the most beautiful I had ever seen other than Jeb's and Dr. Martinez's. It was their first time for both of them getting married and she was so happy that day. However, she was upset that Fang did not come to the wedding. That just broke her heart incessantly. Her only son didn't come to the wedding.

We had made it in time for Dr. Martinez's and Jeb's wedding all those years ago. It was so beautiful. Max didn't want to go because of all the memories of Fang seeing her the last time in a poufy white dress. Somehow we convinced her and she didn't without breaking into sobs for the first time.

Max had saved the world but she knew Fang and his flock played a role in it. They purposely let themselves get captured so Max and the rest of us could destroy Itex. That day the apolycapse was supposed to happen but we stopped it just in time.

We had seen Fang for the first time in five years on that day. He had grown older and more muscular and Max couldn't help but burst into sobs again. That was how deep Fang's scars were on her. Fang had turned around for a slight second but the rest of his flock urged him on so he left.

Today was the day that Fang promised to meet Max on that cliff in that note from a long time ago, where we had met the hawks who had helped us so many times.

Max had already warped sped ahead of us just to see if Fang kept his promise. The rest of us were slowly flying ahead to see how Max will will react. Max reactions can be quite scary sometimes.

"Ange, can you hear his mind," Iggy asked me timidly staring right ahead to catch a glimpse of him. Oh yeah, Iggy got his sight back. Turns out it wasn't permanent and Jared and a couple of colleagues were able to fix him in several days. That was the happiest day for anyone. Even Max had forgotten about Fang for a day to celebrate Iggy's sight.

I strained my mind reading skills and pushed out of my barriers. My mom taught me how to do that. Turns out you can do a lot with just simple mind reading.

I froze. There was a male's mind out there but I couldn't distinguish if it was Fang's or not.

"I don't know," I told Iggy. "I can hear someone's voice but I don't know if it's Fang's or not." Ugh…please, please be Fang's. Otherwise Max will go completely bonkers on us.

Nudge studied the sky intently looking for wing patterns in the sky. That was one of Nudge's skills. She was able to tell who flew in the sky before by studying the sky. It came quite useful when Fly-boys were trying to sneak up on us.

I really hoped Fang was there or we are doomed with Max for the rest of our life.

Nudge suddenly spoke up, "He was in the sky a few minutes ago."

We all kept quiet until Gazzy and Iggy started whooping and cheering. I sighed a small breathe of relief. There was still the main problem, what if Fang didn't want Max anymore. I started to panic and strained even harder to listen.

I could hear his mind. He was thinking along the lines of _I really hope Max will take me back. I was a stupid idiot for leaving her. Seeing me five years ago made her collapse. I hope she still feels the same about me now. I should have gone looking for her once she had saved the world._

My eyes widened. He still did care for her. He still really loved her.

I smiled widely at everyone and they stopped in their tracks. It meant one thing for us…

"Gaz got the fireworks," Iggy asked bluntly. Nudge was still squealing in joy and I was happy dancing in the sky.

"Why wouldn't I," Gazzy grinned mischievously. My brother was one of those people you could always rely on getting things done.

Iggy turned to me, "Ange, give us the signal."

I nodded and strained my mind reading skills again. So far Max hadn't been there yet suddenly I heard Max's thoughts quite clearly _Is…is that Fang. Oh my god, he did wait for me he actually did. _I felt her sobbing too.

Fang's thoughts were like this _She hasn't lost her charm yet. She's still as beautiful as I left her even more. I've been an idiot. Okay what to say…._

I absolutely had to butt it right here _Fang tell her how much you missed her, how sorry you are and you love her still and maybe get down on one knee and ask her to take you back._

I could hear Fang fuming about me still having mind-reading skills but he was thinking about what I said _Okay I'll try it, but if it doesn't work I swear to god Angel…_ He purposely left that sentence hanging

_Don't worry it will trust me_ I thought right back at him. It would work I was absolutely sure about it.

"Get ready," I told everyone.

Immediately, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge were positioned with the fireworks. Nudge was doing the honors and lighting them.

I heard them talking and I felt Fang get down on one knee. Max was uncontrollably sobbing and said yes.

"NOW!" I yelled.

Nudge started lighting all of them really fast and they shot toward the sky. I felt Max and Fang holding each other. The fireworks went up and I bet you can't guess what they said. If you did you'll be the stalked of the flock all this time

Fang and Max you have to get married now. It's been ten freaking years, Fang propose to her.

We also wrote in smaller words under it.

Welcome back Fang we missed you. And hurry up on the proposing please.

I heard Max swearing in her mind _God Angel I will kill you_.

However Fang took a different approach and bent down on one knee again and pulled out the ring I told him that he had to use when he was going to propose to Max. I could feel his nervousness in his mind and Max's hyper-venting about what Fang was going to do next.

I came out of their minds to leave themselves for a bit and turned back to rest of my family, "He's doing it and she's going to say yes."

Everybody started cheering and Iggy grabbed Nudge in midair and started making out with her. They had been together for a few years now and that was the next couple we had to work on. Gazzy and I were still single but I preferred it that way. We started dancing in circles on how the flock was back together.

Back together…that really mattered now. We were together again and that's how it should stay…forever.

Finding our Parents brought us even more joys but sticking together was the greatest joy there was and it was planned to stick that way.

Our whole life was worth every experience and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Nothing at all.

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I hoped you guys really liked it. I'm going to miss this story. Check me out under the Twilight section if you guys want to read my other story My Happy Ending**

**Thanks for sticking with me**

**~Nudgelover**


End file.
